Возвращение
by tenalex
Summary: Кобб возвращается после трехлетнего отсутствия и находит, что жизнь его лучшего друга Артура кардинально изменилась. Молодая жена Артура явно что-то скрывает, и Доминик уверен, что имеет прямое отношение ко всем ее тайнам.
1. Chapter 1

Ариадна всегда знала, что настанет день, когда ей придется ответить за то, что в свое время она утаила правду от тех людей, которых любит больше всего на свете. Она со страхом ждала времени, когда единственный необдуманный поступок, за который ей пришлось так дорого заплатить, вернется к ней и предъявит окончательный счет. Зная о том, что последствий собственной глупости не избежать, она всегда готовилась к неожиданным переменам, но даже крайне богатое воображение не могло нарисовать ей картину, которую пришлось увидеть тихим зимним вечером после того, как маленький Джо заснул в своей кроватке и оставил своим родителям немного времени на личные нужды.

В последний раз поцеловав спящего малыша, она спустилась по лестнице в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается Артур, который имел привычку работать допоздна, дожидаясь, пока она закончит усыплять ребенка. Внизу ее ждал большой сюрприз.

– Артур, ты уже закончил? – не заглядывая в комнату, она окликнула его из коридора, чтобы не тратить времени понапрасну. – Джо уже заснул, теперь мы тоже можем идти в спальню.

Артур отозвался совершенно неожиданным образом, предупреждая ее, что в комнате есть кто-то посторонний.

– А вот и моя жена.

Так он привык представлять ее своим друзьям и коллегам. С тех пор, как они переехали в Лос-Анджелес, у них постоянно бывали гости, но никто из них не приходил так поздно. Нежданный визит в столь темное время насторожил ее, и она, приготовившись к утомительному знакомству, из последних сил натянула дежурную улыбку, чтобы постараться произвести положительное впечатление на человека, сидевшего в их гостиной.

«Кто бы ты ни был, я тебя уже ненавижу», – устало подумала она.

Совмещая работу и уход за ребенком, отказавшись при этом от услуг няни и домработницы, Ариадна сильно уставала к концу дня и все, о чем она сейчас мечтала – улечься в постель и заснуть, уткнувшись носом в грудь Артура.

Едва ее ноги ступили на порог, Артур немедленно протянул к ней руку и обратился к человеку, сидевшему спиной ко входу:

– Дом, познакомься, это моя Ариадна.

Не было никакой необходимости в таких предосторожностях. Этого человека она могла узнать, даже не глядя на его лицо. Их общий знакомый из прошлой жизни поднялся с кресла, приветливо улыбнулся и вежливо подал ей руку:

– Добрый вечер, меня зовут Доминик Кобб. Я работал с вашим мужем.

Она задержала дыхание и протянула свою ладонь в ответ. Было очень странно знакомиться с ним во второй раз, но, очевидно, такой ход событий был неизбежен.

– Ариадна, – с трудом выдохнула она. – Очень приятно.

На этот раз он не предложит ей никакую работу – она точно знала это. Все, что связывало их в прошлом, забыто и погребено под десятками сеансов психотерапии и последующего гипнотического воздействия. Она знала, что все нити, соединявшие ее с этим человеком, оборваны ради его же блага, но даже через три года после того, как он исчез из ее жизни, не могла себе представить, как больно будет смотреть в его глаза и не находить там ни тени узнавания.

– Артур прежде ничего не говорил мне о вас.

– Мы поженились не так давно, – стараясь быть тактичной, ответила она.

– А я как раз очень давно не встречался с моим старым другом, – с заметной грустью улыбнулся Кобб.

– Раньше я был единственным другом, – шутливо отозвался Артур, поднимаясь с дивана.

Кобб повернулся к нему и негромко рассмеялся:

– Так и есть дружище, и я надеюсь, что ничего не изменилось.

Ариадна сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь унять участившееся дыхание. Ей хотелось, чтобы Доминик ушел из их дома немедленно и никогда больше не возвращался. Находиться рядом с ним было слишком неудобно, она чувствовала, что не может контролировать себя должным образом.

– Я зашел буквально на минуту, – он словно прочитал ее мысли и резко поменял настрой, засобиравшись уходить. – Когда я летел в родной город не ожидал что найду своего друга женатым, думал, что все будет как в старые времена.

– Я вам не помешаю, – пожала плечами Ариадна. – Вы вольны оставаться сколько угодно, гостевые комнаты свободны, так что они в вашем распоряжении.

Доминик тепло улыбнулся и дружески коснулся ее плеча:

– Что вы, я вовсе не имел в виду, что вы нам мешаете. Просто мне нужно свыкнуться с тем, что сейчас Артур такой же взрослый мужчина, как и я, умудренный опытом семейной жизни, – он снова рассмеялся. – Он теперь в первую очередь муж, так что я постараюсь предупредить о своем следующем визите, если вы не против.

– Мы будем рады, заходите в любое время, – тщательно соблюдая этикет, ответила она.

Артур подошел к ней, зайдя за ее спину и мимоходом проведя ладонью по ее руке. Ощущение близости мужа позволило ей немного расслабиться.

– Я теперь не только муж, – гордо заявил Артур. – У нас чудесный мальчик.

Доминик приподнял брови в неподдельном удивлении и радостно улыбнулся:

– Это прекрасно, – искренне сказал он. – Я рад за тебя… за вас.

Ариадна почувствовала, что только начавшее спадать напряжение, возвращается с новой силой. Ее руки сжались в кулаки, и она поспешила спрятать их за спиной, чтобы не выдавать волнения. На этот раз Артур провел ладонью по ее спине, но это прикосновение не принесло ей никакого облегчения.

– Как зовут вашего сына? – осторожно поинтересовался Кобб, который, к счастью, не заметил ее напряженности.

– Джо, – с еще большей гордостью ответил Артур. – Он славный малыш.

– Мои дети тоже очень повзрослели, – заметил Доминик. – Они стали такими самостоятельными.

Ариадна понимала, что ее молчание выглядит неестественно, так как обычно, когда речь заходила о малыше, она не могла скрыть своей радости и гордости и, подобно Артуру, могла говорить о нем часами. Однако на этот раз ей стоило большого труда выдавить из себя:

– У вас тоже есть дети?

Ее улыбка наверняка выглядела слишком нервной, но Кобба это по-прежнему не настораживало.

– Филиппе уже восемь, а Джеймсу шесть.

– Совсем большие, – согласно кивнула она.

– Я мог бы привести их как-нибудь. Может быть, они могли бы познакомиться с Джо.

– Он еще совсем малыш, – уклончиво вздохнула она, но быстро поправилась: – Однако мы будем рады встретиться с Джеймсом и Филиппой.

Она едва вынесла следующие несколько минут пустых разговоров и любезностей, которыми обменивались мужчины, а потом, когда дверь за Коббом, наконец, закрылась, она вздохнула с облегчением и поднялась в спальню, не дожидаясь мужа.

Артур присоединился к ней через несколько минут. Он осторожно улегся рядом с ней и притянул ее к своей груди. Ариадна доверчиво прильнула к нему, надеясь найти покой и утешение.

– Ты держалась молодцом, милая, – прошептал в темноте он. – Я люблю тебя и так горжусь тобой.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – ответила она. – Но неужели так будет всегда?

– Мы привыкнем к этому, – после недолгого раздумья сказал он. – Я тоже не ожидал его увидеть, но Дом – часть нашего прошлого. Он мой друг и твой профессиональный наставник. Мы должны помочь ему вернуться, если он этого хочет.

– Он даже не помнит, кто я такая, – едва не плача, пожаловалась она.

Артур ничего не ответил, молча поглаживая ее по волосам и грустно вздыхая.  
Ариадна закрыла глаза и попыталась уснуть.


	2. Chapter 2

Весть о том, что Доминик Кобб вернулся в город, быстро разнеслась по Лос-Анджелесу. Несмотря на то, что люди, живущие в этой местности, никогда не отличались скромным взглядом на жизнь, необычное поведение Кобба всегда привлекало внимание. Его возвращение из Парижа ознаменовалось свадьбой с очаровательной девушкой, которую он привез вместе с собой. Мэллори сразу же понравилась всем и каждому. Она была красивой, умной, умела вести себя в приличном обществе и обладала достаточным остроумием, чтобы не теряться среди тех, с кем приходилось общаться. Круг знакомства Доминика в те времена состоял из людей творческого склада ума, так как и его работа подразумевала наличие склонности к искусству. Пара высококлассных архитекторов, перспективных и интеллигентных, сразу же привлекла внимание и завоевала расположение богемной части города. Писатели, сценаристы, художники и знаменитые фотографы считали их достойными людьми, и двери почти всех домов были открыты перед этой невероятно красивой молодой семьей.

Однако через несколько лет успешной жизни, после того, как Кобб сумел зарекомендовать себя хорошим специалистом, а Мол обосновалась в обществе женщин своего круга, произошло то, что потрясло всех окружавших их людей. Мол покончила жизнь самоубийством, ответственность за которое возложили на Доминика. Мужчине пришлось бежать из страны. Целый год о нем ничего не было известно, его дети росли с бабушкой, а полиция ожидала его с распростертыми объятиями. Статус семьи Кобб резко снизился.

Затем последовало не менее громкое возвращение Кобба, которое сопровождалось неожиданным оправданием, не имеющим под собой никаких доказательств. Если вина Доминика была доказана письмом, оставленным Мэллори перед смертью, то его невиновность казалась лишь результатом работы неведомого покровителя, который просто надавил на соответствующие кнопки механизма правосудия, чтобы убийцу признали чистым.

«Я никого не убивал», – с каменным лицом заявил Кобб, и просто начал жить с чистого листа.

Разумеется, такого теплого приема уже не было. Остальные люди продолжали считать его виновным, пусть даже в официальной части расследования была поставлена точка, но Доминика уже ничего не интересовало. Он был слишком занят своими детьми, которым посвящал все время.

И все же, несмотря на то, что в его дом уже не спешили толпы гостей, и мистер Кобб вел более замкнутый образ жизни, через некоторое время после его загадочного возвращения по городу пошел слух, что у него не все в порядке с рассудком. Поговаривали, что он временами не узнает старых знакомых, а кое-какие моменты из повседневной жизни считает просто… сном. Это привело к тому, что он совершил ряд непонятных и, даже можно сказать, эпатажных поступков, в числе которых отказ оплачивать некоторые (к счастью, небольшие) счета и впускать в свой дом старых знакомых. Временами он становился совершенно неуправляемым, утверждая, что мир, в котором он существует, нереален. В другие дни он бывал слишком замкнут и часами хранил загадочное молчание. Об этом стало известно слишком многим людям, и вскоре над ним нависла опасность потерять своих детей повторно, только на этот раз уже навсегда. За его домом установилась тщательная соседская слежка, по данным которой, однажды вечером в его дом постучалась миловидная невысокая девчушка, по виду сильно смахивавшая на несовершеннолетнюю. Он уже давно никому не открывал дверей, но ее по каким-то совершенно непонятным причинам впустил. Никто не знает, о чем именно она с ним говорила, но на утро она вышла из его дома, вызвала такси и уехала. Этим же утром он собрал вещи и увез детей в аэропорт, где его ждал отец покойной Мэллори.

С тех пор минуло три года. За это время о нем было слышно лишь то, что он находился в Париже и проходил дорогой курс лечения в то время как его дети жили с бабушкой и дедушкой. Через два года после его отъезда в Лос-Анджелесе появилась другая «золотая пара». Молодой и необычно серьезный Артур Прайс приехавший из Нью-Йорка, привез с собой милую девушку, которую всем представил своей женой. Известно было, что поженились они чуть больше полутора лет назад, но у них уже был годовалый малыш, который был до неприличия похож на свою маму. Ариадна Прайс произвела на всех едва ли не большее впечатление, чем Мэллори Кобб за несколько лет до нее. Однако она всегда держалась позади мужа, обеспечивая ему надежную поддержку, и в то же время, находясь под его защитой. Артур быстро приобрел нужный вес, и теперь никто не узнавал в его жене девушку, которая убедила Кобба покинуть город. Конечно, несколько раз бывшие соседи Доминика делали попытки выудить из нее информацию о том таинственном вечере, но Артур быстро пресекал все эти разговоры. Никто не смел перечить самому молодому владельцу страховой фирмы, которая к этому времени разрослась до приличных размеров. Деньги, репутация, связи и успех на профессиональном поприще – вот основные составляющие человеческого веса в обществе. У мистера Прайса было все. Ариадна была за ним как за каменной стеной.

Когда Доминик Кобб впервые за три года ступил на калифорнийскую землю, об этом сразу же узнали его немногочисленные бывшие знакомые. Он въехал в старый дом, привез детей и нанес визит лишь одному человеку – Артуру. Время беспощадно изменило Лос-Анджелес и, к счастью, почти все из тех, кто помнил о его прошлом, к этому моменту жили в других городах. Городское общество почти полностью изменило лицо и было готово ко второму знакомству с обаятельным мистером Коббом.

– Все не могу поверить, что теперь ты женат, – говорил Доминик на следующий день после нежданного визита в дом Артура. – Просто нашел твое имя в справочнике и решил, что неплохо было бы повидаться, но никак не ожидал найти тебя таким остепенившимся. Это к лучшему. Женщины делают нас лучше.

Артур тепло рассмеялся, что в прежние годы бывало с ним нечасто.

– Ариадна сделает лучше кого угодно. Только попробуй не послушаться ее, – вопреки словам, в его голосе звучала неприкрытая гордость.

– Трофейная жена? – улыбнулся Кобб.

– Многие считают, что именно так и есть, и в каком-то смысле они правы. Но она даст фору любой трофейной жене города. Ты еще узнаешь ее.

Доминик откинулся на спинку кресла и понимающе кивнул:

– Мне известно, что испытывает мужчина, который приводит в общество любимую женщину, заведомо зная, что она сможет вызвать настоящий шок у завистниц.

– О, да, – согласился Артур – это чувство невозможно ни с чем сравнить. Мне не раз доводилось его испытывать.

– Знаешь, когда она вошла в комнату, я даже подумал, что ты шутишь. Я не хочу обидеть никого из вас, но Ариадна выглядит совсем юной, словно ей еще нет восемнадцати.

– Ей двадцать шесть, – спокойно возразил внимательный хозяин дома. – Но она и вправду выглядит очень молодо. Хотя, это не мешает ей вести хозяйство и работать в индустрии осознанных сновидений.

– Она имеет отношение к обмену снами? – явно удивленно отреагировал Доминик.

Артур довольно прищурился и на несколько секунд стал похож на кота, наевшегося сметаны.

– Ей в этом нет равных. Иногда я жалею о том, что все эти пустоголовые манекены никогда не узнают о том, на что она в действительности способна.

– Какой у нее профиль? – уже более оживленно поинтересовался Кобб.

– Архитектура. Она училась у Майлса, была лучшей из его студентов.

– И как часто ты позволяешь ей подключаться к машине? – нахмурившись, спросил Доминик.

– Обычно в этом нет необходимости. Она проектирует уровни в 3D, а затем показывает тому, кто должен воспроизвести это во сне.

– 3D? Это необычно. Чья была идея?

– Ее, разумеется. Она больше не хочет подключаться к машине без надобности. Я ее в этом поддерживаю.

– Но ведь на компьютерную графику уходит гораздо больше времени, чем на одноразовое подключение, как ей удается совмещать работу и семейные дела?

– Это ее секрет, – рассмеялся Артур. – Даже я, прожив с ней почти три года, не знаю, как она все успевает.

– Она очень необычная. Ты просто счастливчик, ты знал об этом? – снова переходя на дружеский тон, заключил Доминик. – Найти женщину, которая бы совмещала в себе все самое лучшее, сейчас непросто, но ты, похоже, вытащил счастливый билет.

– Это вы обо мне? – со стороны двери послышался веселый голос той, о ком шла речь.

Мужчины обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее. Ариадна была одета в простые джинсы и рубашку, поверх которой был наброшен красный жакет. Она улыбнулась и прошла в комнату, чтобы пожать руку гостю и сесть рядом с мужем. Доминик внимательно следил за каждым ее движением, а потом, когда она сняла жакет и положила его на соседний стул, еще несколько секунд смотрел на красную вещь так, словно нашел в ней что-то крайне интересное. Заметив, куда направлен его взгляд, Ариадна быстро поднялась с дивана, забрала предмет одежды, привлекший ненужное внимание, и ретировалась на кухню, объяснив это тем, что гостя нужно обязательно угостить, по крайней мере, чашкой кофе.

Скрывшись за кухонными стенами, она закрыла лицо руками и прислонилась к одному из шкафов. Как она могла забыть, что в первую встречу с Коббом она была одета в похожий жакет?


	3. Chapter 3

Доминик всегда отличался некоторой подозрительностью. Его пронзительный взгляд выдавал старую привычку замечать мельчайшие детали во всем, что казалось ему необычным или знакомым. Именно эта черта помогла ему в прошлом стать самым лучшим Извлекателем из всех известных в его кругу. Улавливая малейшие перемены в поведении людей, он всегда мог составить предварительное мнение о каждом, кто находился с ним в одной комнате, а затем использовать эту информацию в своих целях. Ему еще не приходилось встречаться с человеком, которого он не мог бы прочесть по мелким манерам и незначительным привычкам.

Однако жена Артура с самого начала показалась ему слишком неестественной. При ее милом, почти по-детски нежном лице, она была крайне серьезна и сосредоточенна. Если бы он знал Артура чуть хуже, то непременно решил бы, что Ариадна – всего лишь одна из многих девушек, которые пытаются казаться теми, кем в действительности не являются. Но Артур был старым другом Доминика и совершенно точно не мог жениться на пустоголовой девице с сомнительными умственными способностями. Кобб решил не делать поспешных выводов и просто понаблюдать за ней еще какое-то время. Дальше молодая женщина, так крепко привязавшая к себе его лучшего друга, становилась лишь сложнее. Ее движения указывали на крайнюю степень нервозности, но он не мог понять, с чем связано такое сильное волнение. Она почти инстинктивно искала защиты у своего мужа и пыталась держаться рядом с ним, избегая всяческих контактов с Домиником – вот и все, что удалось выяснить за несколько минут первой встречи.

Возвращение в родной город, где ему пришлось пережить столько несчастий, подразумевало очень большую работу. Он был полностью обеспечен в денежном отношении, но все еще не знал, чем именно займется. Нужно было искать работу, заново обустраивать дом и искать новую школу для своих детей. К тому же, он обещал отвезти их к Артуру, так как все еще считал его своим лучшим другом.

Амнезия, стершая из его памяти события трехгодичной давности, значительно пошатнула его способность оценивать ситуацию. Если с посторонними людьми все было предельно ясно – он все еще мог анализировать их поступки и поведение, то с самим собой дела шли гораздо сложнее. Все, что ему было известно о своем ближайшем прошлом – это то, что он пытался вернуться домой, но попал в автокатастрофу, год пролежал в коме, а потом проснулся и обнаружил, что частично потерял память. За это время были найдены какие-то неоспоримые доказательства его невиновности, которые позволили ему свободно пересекать границы между государствами и показывать свои документы без страха быть арестованным. Тот факт, что никто не собирался рассказывать ему, что за неоспоримые доказательства обеспечили ему полное оправдание, сильно настораживал его, но, очевидно, этот вопрос больше никого не занимал. В первое время после его возвращения из больницы дети относились к нему с некоторой опаской, но позже вновь привыкли к своему отцу и стали прежними ласковыми и заботливыми ребятишками. Едва он окреп после длительного пребывания в больничных стенах, Майлс и Мария отправили его и детей в путешествие по экзотическим станам в «восстановительных целях». На следующий год он полностью потерял связь со своими старыми знакомыми и погрузился в иной мир, где главные роли играли его дети и только они. Чувствуя себя необыкновенно свободным, он позволил себе закрыть глаза на все, просто наслаждаясь обществом своих любимых малышей и время от времени заводя краткосрочные романы. Жизнь вдали от прошлого дала ему возможность окрепнуть как эмоционально, так и физически, и теперь уже ничего не имело значения.

После возвращения в Париж, к родителям его бывшей жены, Доминик ощутил, что покой, свойственный безмятежным тропическим пляжам, покидает его пригретое на южном солнце сердце. Теперь он снова чувствовал необходимость восстановить события, которые стерлись из его памяти этой проклятой катастрофой и превратили его в блеклую тень себя прежнего. С этой целью он вернулся обратно в Лос-Анджелес, где продолжали существовать остатки его прошлого.

Что касалось истории с Мол – здесь он помнил все в мельчайших подробностях. Хотя в первое время после того, как он проснулся в палате парижской клиники, ему казалось, что груз вины перед покойной женой перестал давить ему на плечи, через несколько дней после выписки он вновь ощутил всю тяжесть своей роковой ошибки. Доминик постоянно думал над тем, почему тягостное чувство ослабло на короткий промежуток времени. Ему казалось, что он успел с кем-то поделиться подробностями своего преступления, и этот человек его не осудил. Ощущения, которые, как ему известно, стимулируются в первую очередь эмоциями, подсказывали ему, что перед тем, как попасть в аварию, он, возможно, успел кому-то обо всем рассказать. Так или иначе, теперь уже ничего нельзя было понять, так как с каждым днем, осознавая потерю памяти и более четко очерчивая контуры белых пятен в своем сознании, он ощущал, что вина за смерть жены возвращается со всеми закономерными последствиями. Разумеется, на родной земле никто и ничего не говорил, и въехать в страну было легко и просто, так как проблемы с законом остались позади. Но то, что было известно только ему, продолжало лежать на его совести тяжким грузом.

Он отчаянно желал вернуть утраченные воспоминания, так как их отсутствие делало его уязвимым и беспомощным. Что он делал перед тем, как потерять память? Высчитывая по датам и корешкам билетов временные границы, он понял, что временной отрезок, выпавший из его головы, составлял около трех месяцев. Срок немалый, за это время могло произойти что угодно.

Первым проблеском старой памяти стал его случайный визит на одну из небольших парижских улиц. Он сознательно избегал мест, связанных с его воспоминаниями о любимой женщине, так что мост Бир Акейм был в списке запретных достопримечательностей, но он никак не ожидал, что улица Сезар Франк с маленьким кафе и овощной лавкой через дорогу вызовет в нем непонятные всплески эмоций. Доминик судорожно вспоминал, не ходил ли он по этим улицам с Мол, но никак не мог найти соответствующих воспоминаний. Следующий за улицей угол Бушю стал для него настоящим шоком. Он был готов поспорить, что это место уж точно связано для него с чем-то необычным. Вернувшись домой, он осторожно поинтересовался, где произошла авария, которая лишила его памяти, думая о том, что если она случилась на углу Бушю, то такие ощущения вполне логичны, но услышал, что несчастье случилось с ним недалеко от аэропорта.

Он сделал мысленные пометки на этих местах, чтобы при случае попробовать связать их с какими-то другими ассоциациями, если это будет возможно. Но настоящим шоком для него стала сущая мелочь, которая казалась лишь простым совпадением и, очевидно, не заслуживала такого внимания.

Маленькое открытие пришло к нему там, где он меньше всего ожидал его найти. Красный жакет странной жены Артура. Лишь только она вошла в гостиную, как буднично-красный жакет бросился ему глаза. Он не был неотразимо стильным или слишком ярким, Доминик не ориентировался в моде и не знал, сколько может стоить такой жакет и где его можно приобрести. Эта вещь просто была ему знакома. То, как эта маленькая женщина выглядела в этой вещи, заставило его встревожиться. Из глубины подсознания вырвался короткий лучик, который затем также быстро погас, как и появился. Он смотрел на красную ткань, сложенную на стуле, и пытался уловить этот слабый проблеск вновь, но Ариадна, словно заподозрив что-то неладное, забрала жакет и ушла из комнаты. Ее походка вновь выдавала волнение, которое он заметил в ней в первую встречу.

Такое странное поведение вызвало соответствующие подозрения, от которых было нелегко отделаться. Однако, мысль о том, что миниатюрная жена лучшего друга может быть как-то причастна к его прошлому, казалась настолько абсурдной, что Доминик на время решил отказаться от своих соображений.

Он решил, что просто воображает себе опасности на пустом месте и договорился о том, что завтра снова придет в гости к Артуру, только на этот раз уже с детьми.

***

Джеймс и Филиппа с трудом припомнили, кто такой этот Артур, но были очень довольны возможностью выбраться из дому. Они с радостью собрались, и даже не стали капризничать, когда он подбирал для них подходящую к случаю одежду, что было на них крайне непохоже.

Когда семейство Кобб постучалось в дверь дома Прайсов, был уже полдень. Как и следует всем хорошим людям, они принесли с собой кое-что к обеду и даже захватили бутылку вина, которую Доминик всеми силами старался уберечь от печальной участи всех стеклянных предметов, попадавших в руки к Джеймсу.

Дверь открыл Артур, весь вид которого говорил о том, что их в этом доме ждали с большим нетерпением. К тому времени, как Кобб и его дети прошли в гостиную, из кухни показалась Ариадна, державшая на руках очаровательного темноволосого мальчика.

– Привет, Доминик, – тепло улыбнулась она, разом развеивая все его старые подозрения.

Ариадна выглядела очень мило, хотя ему по-прежнему казалось, что она слишком молода для того, чтобы быть чьей-то женой и матерью.

Она опустила Джо на диван и подошла к детям, чтобы познакомиться. Теплые дружеские объятия, которыми она наградила каждого из них, сразу же расположили к ней Джеймса и Филиппу. Доминик вновь уловил взгляд Артура, устремленный на Ариадну и, как всегда, полный любви и гордости. Если и есть на свете понятие дружеской зависти, то именно ее и испытывал овдовевший Кобб, глядя на то, как счастлив в семейной жизни его друг, который раньше был убежденным холостяком.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – вполне искренне сказал он, обращаясь при этом к Ариадне.

– Спасибо, – вежливо поблагодарила его она.

Возможно, ему лишь показалось, но ее щеки слегка порозовели. Странное чувство, мучившее его с того времени, как он познакомился с ней, вернулось с новой силой.

Малыш Джо, явно недовольный тем, что его мама занята чужими людьми, потребовал внимания:

– Мама, – он соскользнул с дивана, подошел к ней и обнял ее за ногу – кто они?

– Это наши гости, – ответила она, вновь поднимая его на руки. – Хочешь познакомиться с папиным другом?

– Нет, – честно ответил Джо, вцепившись в рукав ее блузки и глядя на Доминика своими большими темными глазами.

– Так невежливо, где твои манеры? – нахмурилась Ариадна, хотя в глазах у нее запрыгали искорки-смешинки.

– Ладно, – сжалившись, согласился Джо.

– Так-то лучше, – с улыбкой кивнула она, а затем обратилась к Доминику: – Мистер Кобб, познакомьтесь, это наш сын, Джо. Джо, познакомься, это хороший папин друг, мистер Кобб.

Доминик протянул руку малышу, который прижался к своей маме и спрятал обе руки за спину.

– Не обижай мистера Кобба, – строгим голосом сказала Ариадна. – Мы же договорились, что когда папа и мама рядом, ты можешь давать руку взрослым людям, которые с тобой знакомятся.

Джо продолжал смотреть на Доминика с крайней неприязнью, но глядя на этого маленького мальчика, так яростно охранявшего свою неприкосновенность, Кобб вспомнил себя. Он был точно таким же, когда был еще совсем маленьким, а потому поспешил заверить Ариадну в том, что поступок Джо ему понятен, чтобы она не чувствовала неловкости.

– Я отлично тебя понимаю, приятель, – опуская руку, улыбнулся он. – Раньше я был точно таким же.

Ариадна нахмурилась по-настоящему и покачала головой:

– Джо, не поступай некрасиво.

Малыш подумал еще некоторое время и протянул левую руку, расправив пухлые пальчики. Доминик пожал протянутую детскую ладонь левой рукой, дружелюбно заметив:

– Так даже сердечнее, не находишь?

Ариадна лишь рассмеялась, но он странным образом почувствовал, что она поняла его намек на близость левой руки и сердца. Джо наскоро выдернул руку у незнакомца и спрятал лицо на груди у матери.


	4. Chapter 4

После почти семейного обеда в компании Кобба и его детей прошло несколько дней, и Ариадна получила возможность перевести дыхание. Ее обычные заботы о ребенке, доме и работе вновь поглотили ее, и она стала надеяться, что жизнь приобретет привычную ритмичность, которую она так любила. Малыш Джо занимал почти все ее мысли, а когда она бывала свободна, тратила время на разработку архитектурных сооружений, которые не могут существовать в реальном мире. Работа с несколькими программами позволяла ей накладывать соответствующие слайды изображения и создавать клипы, демонстрировавшие наглядно все ее достижения и идеи. Конечно, как и говорил Кобб, такая работа была гораздо сложнее одноразового подключения к машине, но после того, что случилось с Домиником, Ариадна старалась не рисковать понапрасну и находиться в искусственном мире как можно реже.

Она как раз работала с чертежами, подготавливая проект, который дальше следовало перенести в виртуальное пространство, когда зазвонил телефон.

– Да? – немедленно ответила она.

– Милая, это я, – отозвался на другом конце родной голос Артура.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – настороженно поинтересовалась она.

– Нет, ничего страшного. У меня к тебе небольшая просьба, если ты не возражаешь.

– Конечно, говори.

– Доминик сегодня проходит собеседование, он нашел подходящую работу.

– Рада за него, – почти безразлично отреагировала она.

– Да, я тоже рад, но дело тут в другом. Он должен быть в офисе через два часа, и никто не знает, сколько это займет времени, так что получается, что забрать из школы Джеймса и Филиппу просто некому.

– Я все поняла, – сразу же согласилась она. – Пусть назовет адрес, я приеду за ними. Надеюсь, что они не будут против.

– Я знал, что ты не откажешь, – облегченно вздохнул Артур.

– Да разве у меня есть причины отказываться?

– Не знаю. У нас не было времени обсудить все, что произошло за последнее время, и это не телефонный разговор, но я, отчего-то, боялся, что ты не захочешь встречаться с ним без надобности. Когда он был у нас в последний раз, ты была очень напряжена.

– Ничего, все в порядке. Я была просто уставшей, вот и все. А с детьми я разберусь, передай ему, чтобы не переживал.

После того, как телефонная трубка вновь заняла свое обычное место, Ариадна вздохнула, отложила карандаш и свернула незаконченные чертежи. Возможно, ей еще не раз придется иметь дело с детьми Кобба, так как найти хорошую няню весьма непросто, и пока он уладит все эти дела, пройдет еще какое-то время. Кто-то должен будет ему помочь, а так как знакомых у Доминика не очень много, она будет просто вынуждена забирать его детей из школы, по меньшей мере, еще неделю.

Пока она сидела, погрузившись в свои мысли и глядя в окно, вновь раздался звонок телефона.

– Я на связи, – шутливо ответила она, полагая, что на том конце вновь отзовется муж.

– Привет, это Кобб, – неожиданно прозвучал голос Доминика.

– Привет, – стараясь сохранять спокойствие, поприветствовала его она.

– Артур сказал, что ты согласилась забрать Джеймса и Филиппу из школы. Я очень благодарен тебе за это, мне ведь и вправду не с кем их оставить.

– Пустяки, – как можно более беззаботно ответила она, чувствуя, что в ее голосе звучат неестественные нотки.

– Я назову адрес.

– Хорошо, я уже записываю.

Фиксируя адрес школы под диктовку Кобба, Ариадна с разочарованием обнаружила, что ее руки дрожат и с трудом слушаются ее.

***

Забрать детей из школы и привезти их к себе домой не составило большого труда. Джо сидел позади нее, надежно пристегнутый в детском сидении, а дети Кобба угнездились на свободных местах рядом с ним. Всю дорогу они весело рассказывали ей о том, как прошел их день, а она внимательно слушала их, по временам задавая вопросы. Очевидно, ей удалось расположить к себе Филиппу и Джеймса еще при знакомстве, так как теперь они с легкостью общались с ней, словно знали ее уже давно. Джо недовольно фыркал и обиженно сопел, так как теперь мама обращала внимание не только на него. Когда они оказались в доме, он немедленно забрался к Ариадне на колени и отказывался покидать это место до тех пор, пока чужаки, которые ему крайне не понравились, не нашли для себя другое занятие, кроме того, как отвлекать ее своими разговорами. Однако через некоторое время он решил, что достаточно насиделся в одиночестве и осторожно подобрался к гостям, которые с разрешения Ариадны разбили на полу большую мозаику и теперь, шумно обсуждая каждый фрагмент, собирали картинку вновь.

– Ты тоже хочешь поиграть? – ласково обратилась к нему Филиппа.

Джо только хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил.

– Он еще слишком маленький, – возразил Джеймс, видимо не испытывавший желания делиться своими игрушками с малышом.

– Я большой, – хмуро отозвался Джо, подбираясь еще ближе и с любопытством разглядывая разноцветные кусочки картона.

– Он все растеряет, – стоял на своем Джеймс.

– Пусть попробует, – Филиппа, будучи старшей, привыкла идти на уступки, и это было заметно.

– Или сломает то, что мы уже собрали, – упрямствовал ее младший брат.

Ариадна, которая наблюдала за этой умилительной картиной, решила, что пора вмешаться в разговор, дабы не позволить Джо испортить настроение Джеймсу.

– Джо, – позвала его она – иди ко мне, родной. Не мешай гостям, хорошо?

– Он не мешает нам, – виновато сказала Филиппа, поднимаясь с пола. – Пусть играет с нами, если хочет.

Ариадна посмотрела на старшую дочь Доминика и вдруг поняла, как сильно девочка повзрослела с тех пор, как она ее видела. До того, как Кобб был вынужден уехать из страны, она встречалась с ней всего лишь раз, да и то, когда Филиппа спала, но даже сейчас было заметно, как сильно сказалась на ней жизнь без матери. Рассуждая как взрослый человек, эта девочка решила, что неправильно отказывать в чем-либо ребенку женщины, так любезно забравшей их из школы вместо отца. Она пыталась вести себя как настоящая старшая сестра, заботясь о Джеймсе, и, не обижая при этом маленького Джо. Это выглядело очень трогательно, но, в то же время невероятно грустно.

– А что если я поиграю с вами? – решив помочь ей, проявила инициативу Ариадна. – Я и Джо будем играть за одного человека. Обещаю, мы постараемся ничего не терять.

Филиппа радостно кивнула, и Ариадна поднялась с дивана, чтобы подойти к ним и присоединиться к игре. Джо довольно улыбнулся и побежал к ней навстречу.

Когда Доминик пришел, чтобы забрать своих детей, Джеймс, не скрывая своего разочарования, пожаловался ему:

– Мы собрали только половину, а теперь нужно ехать домой и потом все начинать заново.

– Так ты не рад меня видеть? – откровенно удивился Кобб, целуя своего сына в щеку.

– Рад, но…

– Прости, приятель, но мы больше не можем отнимать время у Ариадны. У нее еще много дел.

Глядя на грустное лицо Джеймса, Ариадна и на этот раз решила вмешаться. Она чувствовала странную привязанность к детям, которых знала по большому счету всего неделю, и поэтому испытывала непреодолимое желание оградить их от разочарований.

– Если это единственная причина, то ничего страшного не происходит, – пытаясь выражаться так, чтобы дети не поняли ее, сказала она.

Ей не хотелось, чтобы дети стали просить Доминика остаться, ведь у него тоже могли быть свои планы, которые она могла разрушить одним неосторожно сказанным словом.

– Я думал, что неожиданные просьбы не нравятся занятым женщинам, – поддерживая ее тактику, ответил Доминик.

– Я всего лишь домохозяйка, – пожала плечами она.

Джеймс и Филиппа растеряно переводили взгляды со своего отца на Ариадну, пытаясь понять, о чем идет речь, но разговор сейчас велся на плоскости, недоступной детскому пониманию.

– Приятно это слышать, – кивнул он. – Если ты уверенна, то я был бы очень рад. И, полагаю, не я один.

– В таком случае, вам придется присоединиться к нам, – рассмеялась она. – Так дело пойдет быстрее.

Он еще раз понимающе кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся ей, а затем прошел в комнату, что вызвало у его детей всплеск настоящего восторга. Речь взрослых была им совершенно неясна, но теперь они поняли, что их отец и Ариадна уже обо всем договорились, и теперь можно закончить собирать мозаику.

Когда Артур вернулся домой, входная дверь была открыта, а из гостиной доносился веселый смех. Пройдя в комнату, он обнаружил, что Доминик и его дети собирают мозаику на полу гостиной, рядом ними его жена, а на коленях у нее сидит Джо. Он вовсе не ожидал, что когда вернется домой, обнаружит здесь еще кого-то кроме своей семьи, так как к этому времени Кобб и его дети точно должны были находиться в своем доме. На одно короткое мгновение ему показалось, что он здесь абсолютно лишний, но затем он все-таки вошел в комнату и окликнул Ариадну.

– Милая, я уже дома, – негромко, чтобы не испугать детей, сказал он.

Он старался как можно реже называть ее «милой» при посторонних, но на этот раз не удержался. Джо, услышавший его голос, соскочил с коленей матери и вприпрыжку помчался навстречу отцу.

– Папочка! – он радостно обнял его и даже наградил поцелуем, что случалось далеко не каждый день.

Ариадна тоже поднялась с пола и направилась к мужу. Она обняла его за плечи и не пыталась отстраниться, когда он поцеловал ее в присутствии Доминика и его детей.

***

– Тебе понравился мистер Кобб? – между делом поинтересовалась Ариадна, укладывая Джо в постель той ночью.

– Нет, – немного подумав, ответил мальчик.

– А можно мне узнать, почему?

– Папа гораздо лучше.

– Ты прав, милый. Папа лучше всех, да?

Она грустно улыбнулась и поцеловала его в лоб, прежде чем взять в руки книгу и улечься рядом с ним.

Джо было чуть больше двух лет, но он был очень смышленым ребенком и многое понимал. Ему почти ничего не нужно было объяснять дважды, а можно было обходиться и вовсе без слов. Унаследовав от матери острый ум и наблюдательность, Джо резко отличался от всех других детей. Его речь развивалась очень быстро и грамотно, что часто удивляло окружающих людей, которые думали, что такой маленький ребенок не может говорить почти как взрослый человек. Именно поэтому Ариадна всегда выбирала ему более сложные книги, чем те, что рекомендовались детям его возраста.

Это было ее любимое время дня. Все заботы оставались позади, ее мальчик мирно лежал рядом, и она могла чувствовать тепло его маленького тела. Джо очень любил свою маму и часто обнимал ее, когда она лежала на боку, читая ему книгу. Иногда она прерывалась, чтобы обсудить с ним только что прочитанную историю. Он всегда охотно высказывался, зная, что мама не осудит его и не будет над ним смеяться. В такие моменты Ариадна чувствовала, как ее сердце переполняется теплотой и любовью, она могла поклясться, что на всем белом свете нет человека, которого она любила бы так же сильно, как и своего мальчика.

Утомившись после сложного дня, Джо уснул довольно быстро – уже через несколько минут Ариадна услышала, как его дыхание выровнялось и приобрело знакомую ритмичность. Однако она решила не оставлять его и полежать рядом с малышом еще некоторое время, дожидаясь, пока он не начнет посапывать. Так она обычно удостоверялась в том, что он крепко спит.

– Ты идешь в постель?

Ухо обдало горячим воздухом, и шепот мужа разбудил ее. Ариадна испуганно вздрогнула, просыпаясь и понимая, что задремала лежа рядом с сыном.

– Я страшно по тебе соскучился, – улыбаясь, продолжал шептать Артур – может даже больше, чем Джо.

– Прости, милый, я уже встаю, – растерянно ответила она.

Она осторожно села в кровати, стараясь не разбудить сладко спящего Джо, и, приняв заботливо протянутую руку Артура, поднялась на ноги. Все еще стоя у кроватки ребенка, Артур крепко обнял ее и прижал к себе, беспорядочно касаясь губами ее лица.

– Артур…

Она немного растерялась, так как такие всплески эмоций бывали у Артура нечасто, и каждый раз имели какое-то логическое объяснение. Чаще всего он искал физического контакта с ней в те времена, когда у их маленькой семьи были проблемы, в другое время он бывал откровенно подавлен. Что происходило сейчас, Ариадне было совершенно непонятно. Он прижал ее к себе настолько сильно, что его руки невольно приподняли ее тело, и Ариадне пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы чувствовать пол под ногами.

– Артур, что случилось? – как можно тише прошептала она.

– Ничего, просто я очень соскучился.

Конечно, она ему не поверила.

– Пойдем в спальню, здесь ребенок.

– Он спит, – бездумно ответил он, продолжая осторожно целовать ее щеки и лоб, постепенно добираясь до губ и на размыкая объятий.

– Он может проснуться, – еще более растеряно отозвалась она. – Пойдем в спальню.

Артур сжал ее еще крепче и на этот раз ей стало почти больно. Она недовольно поморщилась, упираясь в его плечи и пытаясь отвоевать для себя хоть немного пространства.

– Ты ведь любишь меня? – неожиданно спросил он.

Она ничего не ответила, молча глядя в его темные глаза и зная, что не сможет солгать.

– Скажи, ты любишь меня?

– Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом? – она говорила так тихо, что ее едва можно было услышать.

– Я обещал тебе, что не буду задавать вопросов, и я держу свое слово. Ты сказала, что любишь. Все по-прежнему?

– Я люблю тебя, Артур, ничего не изменилось, – почти испуганно ответила она, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза, но, уже опустив руки и не пытаясь высвободиться. – Все так же, как и тогда. Я люблю тебя.

Артур ослабил хватку, и она вздохнула с облегчением.

– А теперь, пожалуйста, пойдем спать, – как можно спокойнее попросила она.

Ее ноги вновь оторвались от пола, когда он поднял ее на руки так, словно она была ребенком.

– Его возвращение ничего не изменит? – с надеждой спросил он, снова становясь тем Артуром, который ей знаком.

Она ничего не ответила и на этот раз, лишь обняв его за плечи и прижавшись лицом к его шее.

«Я тоже на это надеюсь», – горько подумала она, осторожно целуя его и чувствуя, как от каждого прикосновения ее губ вздрагивают его плечи.

Ариадна немного напряглась, подтягиваясь наверх и оставляя его шею без внимания. Она дотянулась до его уха и шепнула:

– Держи меня крепче, Артур, если уронишь, я тебя никогда не прощу.


	5. Chapter 5

– Я знаю, что вы с Домом были очень близки еще до того, как мы с тобой поженились, – проснувшись на следующее утро, сказал Артур.

Он точно знал, что Ариадна уже не спит, и, вместо обычного приветствия, решил сразу же завести разговор о том, что его волнует. Артур прекрасно понимал, как странно выглядело его поведение прошлой ночью. Обычно он не бывал таким требовательным и никогда не причинял ей боли. Хотя, до вчерашнего вечера ему не приходилось чувствовать себя ненужным и нежеланным. С тех пор, как у него появилась семья, он всегда с нетерпением ждал времени, когда вернется домой и встретится со своей женой. Ариадна делала его по-настоящему счастливым, и он делал все, что в его силах, чтобы она чувствовала то же самое.

***

Выросший в интеллигентной семье, Артур рано покинул родительский дом и отправился жить в другой город, чтобы получить хорошее образование. Дальше он попал в число студентов, которых выбрали для экспериментальных работ с особым устройством, требовавшим предельной концентрации внимания и хороших способностей. Именно здесь он познакомился с Домиником Коббом, который впоследствии стал его коллегой и лучшим другом. Вместе с ним Артур исколесил полмира, выполняя различные заказы и собирая приличный капитал для того, чтобы однажды открыть собственное дело. Работа, граничившая с преступностью, требовала от него постоянного напряжения и сосредоточенности. Будучи координатором и проводником в одном лице, он никогда не мог позволить себе расслабиться или отвлечься. С таким графиком работы рассчитывать на постоянные отношения не приходилось, к тому же, Артур никогда не пользовался успехом у девушек и даже успел отложить в своей памяти несколько случаев отрицательного опыта. В группе, постоянными членами которой были лишь Кобб и Артур, никогда не бывало женщин. Уже давно известно, что представительницы слабого пола, как правило, более эмоциональны и потому их подсознание уязвимо. К тому же, найти женщину, которая смогла бы хранить множество опасных секретов, не представлялось возможным.

Именно поэтому, встретившись с Ариадной, он сразу же заинтересовался ею. Поначалу она показалась ему совсем юной и беззащитной, но вскоре выяснилось, что эта малышка сама может представлять серьезную опасность для всех, кто станет у нее на пути. Решающим фактором оказалось то, что Ариадна прекрасно справлялась со своей работой, хотя первое дело, для которого ее, собственно, и привлекли, было предельно сложным и запутанным. Кроме того, ей пришлось работать в одиночку, так как среди участников группы никто не мог оказать ей помощь, а Кобб отказывался просматривать чертежи и макеты. И, несмотря на это, Ариадна отлично справилась со своей задачей, показав недюжинное терпение и мужество.

Она не была излишне сентиментальна, не заострялась на мелочах и не копила обид. С ней было легко и свободно. Только лишь закончив работать над Внедрением, Артур смог позволить себе взглянуть на нее другими глазами. Следуя за ней в аэропорту и глядя на то, как она заказывает обратный билет до Парижа, он понял, насколько привязался к ней за это время. Но работа была закончена, все осталось позади, и нужно было жить дальше. Артур отпустил ее, горько сожалея о том, что не осмелился на более выраженные признаки ухаживания, чем кража одного робкого поцелуя.

Потом был кошмарный месяц, когда с трудом налаженная жизнь покатилась в тартарары, и Кобб сорвался с катушек. Его друг начал путать сон и реальность, что, вероятно, было результатом неоднократного и длительного пребывания в Лимбе. Артур как никто другой умел перекрывать дыры в официальных делах и до какого-то момента мог контролировать ситуацию, улаживая последствия ненормального поведения Кобба, но вечно это продолжаться не могло. Рано или поздно в курс дела пришлось ввести Майлса, который немедленно потребовал доставить Доминика в Париж, где, как он утверждал, можно было излечить впавшего в беспамятство Кобба. Имея привычку все проверять по два раза и никому не доверяться полностью, Артур полетел во Францию без Доминика, чтобы проверить, верна ли информация, которую предоставил ему профессор Майлс.

Да, в Париже действительно работала группа специалистов, которые проводили исследования человеческого подсознания на уровне сновидений. С их помощью можно было выявить, насколько глубоко прошла мысль о нереальности мира и можно ли предпринять хоть что-нибудь для того, чтобы вернуть настоящего Доминика Кобба обратно в реальный мир. Познакомившись с каждым специалистом лично и удостоверившись в том, что они достаточно квалифицированны, Артур уже собрался лететь обратно, но в ту же ночь его разбудил звонок.

– Артур? – раздался голос Доминика.

– Да, это я, Дом. Что случилось?

– Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я прилетел в Париж?

– Прости, но это не просто мое желание. Это необходимо.

– Что мне искать в Париже?

– Ты болен, Дом. Тебе здесь помогут.

– А откуда мне знать, что ты не лжешь?

– Я не лгу, ты же меня знаешь.

– Теперь и ты прости меня, но я уже ни в чем не уверен.

– Даже во мне?

– И в тебе. Прости.

– Разве нет на свете ни одного человека, который бы не вызывал у тебя сомнений?

– Она не захочет меня видеть.

– Кто это? Клянусь, я привезу ее, только скажи, как ее зовут.

– Ариадна, – ответил Доминик и повесил трубку.

Ариадна была последней, кого Артур хотел впутывать в это дело, но у него не оставалось выбора. Пришлось ехать к Майлсу и просить его, чтобы он освободил ее от занятий на ближайшую неделю. Конечно, для начала нужно было договориться с ней, но отчего-то Артур был уверен в том, что она согласится.

Он оказался прав. Когда Ариадна прилетела в Лос-Анджелес, Доминик позвонил им еще в аэропорту и потребовал, чтобы она пришла одна. Стиснув зубы и заставив себя согласиться, Артур отвез ее в дом своего друга. Все, что ему известно – она пробыла там всю ночь, а на следующее утро Доминик дал согласие на перелет в Париж.

***

– Да, – вздохнула в ответ она – мы общались достаточно близко, но наши разговоры не подразумевали никакой романтики.

– Он близок к тому, чтобы вспомнить тебя. Ты значила для него так много, что когда ты рядом, его память прорывается наружу, и я боюсь, что этим дело не закончится.

– Он ничего не помнит, – грустно возразила она.

– Если он будет продолжать наблюдать за тобой так, как он это делает сейчас, то все равно когда-нибудь вспомнит. Мне неловко говорить об этом, но вчера я вошел в дом и увидел вас. Ты сидела рядом с ним, а вокруг вас лежали дети. Мне показалось…

Она обняла его и прижалась к его груди. Слова были излишни – она и так отлично все понимала. Ее и саму мучило чувство, что все происходящее неправильно.

– Он любил тебя, – после долгого молчания, сказал Артур. – Я подозревал это, но не хотел в это верить. А теперь нет смысла сомневаться. Он любил тебя до того, как лишиться памяти, и обязательно полюбит снова.

– Откуда тебе знать? Может быть, он найдет себе кого-то другого.

– Нет, я точно знаю. И хотя это очень печально, меня интересует совсем другое, – он обнял ее и поцеловал в висок, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли говорить об этом именно сейчас. – Больше всего на свете меня волнует то, как отнесешься к этому ты.


	6. Chapter 6

Как и следовало ожидать, Джеймс и Филиппа ждали ее и на следующий день. Ариадна была не против, но слова Артура не давали ей покоя, и, после длительных раздумий она решила, что не может отказать Коббу в помощи, хотя ничто не мешает ей держать его на расстоянии.

Со времени их первой встречи она испытывала противоречивые чувства, которые никак не вязались с ее размеренной и спокойной жизнью, к которой она привыкла будучи замужем за Артуром. Покидая его дом три года назад, она была уверена в том, что ей больше никогда не придется встретиться с этим человеком. Разумеется, Ариадна не надеялась забыть его или научиться жить без воспоминаний, которые неминуемо влекли за собой сожаления. И все же ей хотелось оставить все это позади и начать жить по-своему.

Все, что произошло с Коббом, все тайны, которые он был вынужден открыть ей, немало пошатнули ее уверенность в том, что все в мире разделяется на белое и черное. Еще до знакомства с ним Ариадна всегда знала, что можно считать хорошим, а какие поступки достойны осуждения. Однако погружаясь в мир человека, который, не преследуя никаких вредоносных целей, оказался по ту сторону закона и в плену собственной совести, она поймала себя на том, что не знает, как должна к нему относиться. Ей хотелось осудить его, но даже мысленно она не могла себе этого позволить. Смерть Мэллори положила конец и его жизни, искалечив судьбу и заставив навсегда взвалить на себя груз вины перед погибшей женой. Даже сейчас, глядя на дорогу и слушая, как на заднем сидении машины играют Джо и Джеймс, которые уже успели подружиться, она не переставала думать о том, что единственным человеком, который так и остался для нее в неопределенном статусе, является Доминик Кобб.

Что она чувствовала в связи с его возвращением? Подавленность, злость и растерянность. Она не знала, как реагировать на его присутствие. Его пустой взгляд, лишенный живых эмоций, которые прежде наполняли его глаза, когда он смотрел на нее, пугал и разочаровывал ее одновременно. Радость, облегчение и некоторое спокойствие. Он был здесь, его дети были с ним – в его жизни дела шли хорошо. Сеансы психотерапии, манипуляции и исследования его подсознания не нанесли вреда его рассудку, а воспоминания, которые были утрачены в процессе лечения, оказались почти никак не связаны с основным течением его жизни – он помнил все важные события и многих людей из своего прошлого. Во всем, что касалось обычной жизни, он остался прежним, со своими привычками и манерами. Его способности, профессиональные навыки и острый ум также не пострадали. Однако самым главным было то, что именно теперь, избавившись от ненужного балласта, Кобб мог жить полной жизнью и воспитывать своих детей. И то, что в число ненужных воспоминаний попала она сама, было лишь малой платой за благополучие Доминика. Пришлось чем-то пожертвовать. Единственное, на что надеялась Ариадна – что ее ребенку не придется приносить никакие жертвы.

Джо никогда не ладил с другими детьми, и в этом был похож на нее. Она была неловкой маленькой девочкой, не умела общаться с другими и предпочитала играть в одиночестве, рисуя все, что видела и, рассказывая самой себе разные сказки, которые придумывала тоже сама. Однако то, что Джо довольно быстро сблизился с Джеймсом, удивляло и радовало ее. Филиппа держалась в стороне от мальчиков и просматривала картинки в книге, которую ей купил Доминик вчера, после того, как они покинули дом Прайсов. Ариадна бросила беглый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы удостовериться, что с детьми все в порядке. Джо и Джеймс самозабвенно показывали друг другу языки и корчили уморительные гримасы, сопровождая все это взрывами веселого смеха.

Она нисколько не жалела о том, что согласилась приглядывать за ними до тех пор, пока Кобб не найдет подходящую няню. Артур согласился с ней, что отказывать ему в общении и поддержке сейчас, когда он остался совершенно один – просто немыслимая глупость. Тем более что подозрения Артура насчет возможных чувств, которые испытывал Доминик по отношению к ней, казались Ариадне не слишком вескими. Она не спрашивала его, с чего он взял, что Доминик любил ее еще до того, как потерять память. Ариадна точно знала, что никакой любви по отношению к ней Доминик Кобб не испытывал. Никогда.

– Мы на месте, – сообщила она, подъезжая к дому.

Филиппа убрала книгу в рюкзачок и одернула брата:

– Джейми, приготовься, скоро будем выходить.

Джеймс явно раздосадовано вздохнул и отвернулся от Джо.

– Мама, – Джо наклонился вперед в своем сидении и похлопал ладошкой по спинке ее сидения.

– Да, милый?

– Ты будешь играть с нами?

– Если ты этого хочешь, – ответила она.

– Хочу. Я люблю играть с мамой.

Ариадна лишь рассмеялась. Джо всегда умел поднять ей настроение и развеять грусть.

– А почему вы не спрашиваете, почему у нас нет мамы? – уже выходя из машины, неожиданно спросила Филиппа.

Ариадна растеряно посмотрела на нее. Девочка стояла прямо перед ней, держа свой рюкзак за обе лямки и ожидающе глядя ей в глаза.

– Все хотят знать, что случилось с нашей мамой, а вы так ни разу и не спросили.

– Я… я знаю, что случилось, – тщательно подбирая слова, начала Ариадна. – Мне было бы неприятно, если бы все спрашивали меня о несчастьях, которые со мной случались, поэтому я стараюсь не напоминать вам об этом.

– Папа сказал, что вы милая, – кивнула Филиппа и двинулась по направлению к дому. – Вы и вправду очень милая.

– Он так сказал? – сама не зная, зачем, переспросила Ариадна.

– Да. Он обещал, что вы нам понравитесь, когда мы собирались с вами познакомиться. Он никогда не обещает того, чего на самом деле нет.

Даже зная, что никто на нее не смотрит, Ариадна почувствовала, как краска заливает ее щеки. Он рассказал о ней своим детям. Это было приятно.

***

Несколько часов в компании детей прошли незаметно. Когда Джо бывал рядом, ей никогда не бывало скучно, но сейчас в доме было еще двое малышей, и это наполняло его настоящей жизнью. Опасаясь оставлять детей одних, она попросила их играть на кухне, пока она готовила ужин. Так она могла временами наблюдать за тем, как у них идут дела.

Радуясь тому, что кухня в их доме была достаточно большой, Ариадна расположила детей за вторым столом, который обычно пустовал, а сама занимала рабочее пространство между плитой, раковиной и холодильником. Все это время Джо говорил, не умолкая, то споря с Джеймсом, то любопытствуя, чем занимается Филиппа. Такого с ним еще не было, и Ариадна внимательно вслушивалась в его речь, которая иногда была до невозможного забавной.

– А где работает твой папа? – со свойственной ему прямотой, спросил он, обращаясь к Джеймсу.

– Еще не знаю. У него новая работа.

– А моя мама работает художницей. Хочешь, я покажу тебе картинки, которые она мне подарила?

– Конечно, хочу.

– Завтра покажу.

– Они не здесь?

– Здесь. Но я покажу их завтра.

– А почему не сегодня? – удивился Джеймс.

– Завтра, – отрезал Джо, и при этом его тон не подразумевал дальнейших возражений и расспросов.

Ариадна не могла удержаться. Ее разобрал такой смех, что она на время отвлеклась от плиты и подошла к детям.

– Джо вредничает, – пожаловался Джеймс.

– Да, он такой, – все еще смеясь, ответила она.

– Он не показывает нам ваши рисунки.

– Если хочешь, я покажу тебе их, – пожала плечами Ариадна.

– Нет, мама, не показывай! – с паникой в голосе вмешался Джо.

Она обняла его и поцеловала в макушку.

– Жадничать нехорошо, родной.

– Я не жадный.

Она еще раз коснулась губами его волос и только потом заметила застывший взгляд Джеймса, устремленный на то, как чужая мама целует своего ребенка. Ей вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно перед ним, и она уже приготовилась отстраниться от сына, но Джо потянулся к ней, и она вновь наклонилась, чтобы он мог прошептать ей на ухо:

– Они завтра еще придут?

– Надеюсь, – честно ответила она.

В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь, и она почти с облегчением вышла из кухни, предварительно попросив их не делать глупостей пока ее не будет.

– Я сегодня пораньше, – за дверью стоял Кобб.

В руках у него была большая коробка, и Ариадна поспешила открыть дверь пошире, чтобы он мог внести ее и поставить на пол.

– Я вижу, – с интересом глядя на него, сказала она.

– Надеюсь, сегодня они мне обрадуются, – полушутя, полусерьезно вздохнул он.

– Они всегда тебе рады, – снова старательно соблюдая приличия, ответила Ариадна, а затем пригласила его в дом: – Проходи в дом, они все на кухне.

Он немного подумал, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли это делать, а потом согласился.

Дети действительно очень обрадовались его приходу. Едва увидев отца, они соскочили со своих мест и наперегонки помчались к нему. Он тепло обнял каждого, и в его глазах появилось то выражение, которое Ариадна часто видела у Артура, когда он смотрел на спящего Джо.

– Папочка, можно мы еще поиграем? – довольно громко прошептал Джеймс.

– Ох, ну, если только…

Доминик замялся, не зная, что ответить. Было ясно, что он, как и вчера, ожидает ее реакции.

– У меня полно времени, – осторожно сказала Ариадна, помогая ему принять решение.

– Хорошо, можно, – с облегчением ответил он.

***

После того, как все переместились на старое место в гостиной, Ариадна с удовольствием опустилась в кресло, подложив под спину подушку и расслабляя напряженные мышцы. Они с Артуром очень хотели второго ребенка, но вот уже несколько месяцев ничего не получалось. Незадолго до возвращения Кобба они приняли решение пройти обследование, чтобы выявить возможные причины отсутствия детей, и Артур уже нашел подходящую клинику, но ей было страшно идти на осмотр, и она попросила у него еще месяц отсрочки. Она боялась, что у кого-то из них обнаружатся опасные патологии или заболевания и поэтому оттягивала момент встречи с врачами, хотя и понимала, что так никакие проблемы не разрешатся. Однако судя по тянущей боли в пояснице и груди, этот месяц также не увенчался успехом.

– Ты себя плохо чувствуешь? – насторожился Кобб.

– Нет, – улыбнулась она – со мной все в порядке. Просто я немного устала.

– Мне так жаль, что тебе приходится смотреть за моими детьми, но я все еще не могу найти подходящую няню. Понимаешь, можно, конечно, обратиться в агентство, но мне не по душе идея, что они пришлют первую попавшуюся сотрудницу.

– Да все нормально, мне даже в радость приглядывать за ними. Джо нашел друга, это уже немало, – честно сказала она.

Доминик перевел взгляд на детей и тоже улыбнулся.

– У вас с Артуром очаровательный мальчик. Очень похож на тебя.

– Все так говорят, – вздохнула она. – Иногда мне ужасно хочется, чтобы он хоть немного походил на Артура.

– Ну, может, он еще станет таким же занудой. Время еще есть.

– Я согласна даже на это, – посмеиваясь, закивала она. – Правда, я была бы рада, если бы он вырос таким же ответственным и серьезным.

– Ты необыкновенная женщина, – вдруг заметил Кобб, но, увидев, что его слова вызвали у собеседницы лишь замешательство и смущение, пояснил: – Не могу представить, что найдется кто-нибудь еще, способный полюбить Артура без оглядки. Он заслуживает самого лучшего, но не все могут это понять. Думаю, ему очень повезло.

– Нет, я думаю, что он заслуживает другого.

«Артур заслуживает женщины, способной родить ему его собственного ребенка. Той, что не станет плакать из-за другого мужчины. Той, что не будет ничего скрывать».


	7. Chapter 7

Джо сдержал обещание и позволил Джеймсу и Филиппе взглянуть на свои драгоценные картинки только на следующий день. Ариадна даже гордилась тем, что ее сын так ценит рисунки, сделанные ею для него. Конечно, он был еще совсем малышом, но его детский восторг вызывал у нее целую бурю эмоций. Иногда он сам приносил ей бумагу и карандаши, без слов прося о том, чтобы она нарисовала что-нибудь специально для него. Такие рисунки хранились в его копилке особняком, отделенные от тех, которые уже были готовы к тому времени, когда она их подарила. Джо был уверен, что никто на свете не умеет рисовать так же красиво, как и его мама.

Поэтому, когда он принес свою коробку со сложенными в ней рисунками, его лицо сияло триумфальной улыбкой.

– Наш папа тоже красиво рисует, – вскользь заметила Филиппа, на что Джо только нахмурился.

Он вздохнул и бухнул коробку на стол. Когда крышка была открыта, Джеймс и Филиппа задохнулись от восторга.

– Так много, – восхищенно прошептал Джеймс. – Это все ваше?

Ариадна согласно кивнула и подошла к ним, опускаясь на колени перед журнальным столиком.

– Да, это мое.

– Как красиво, – Филиппа осторожно перебирала листки с карандашными набросками и внимательно рассматривала каждый рисунок. – Я бы тоже хотела так рисовать.

– Вполне возможно, что ты научишься и будешь рисовать даже лучше чем я, – обнадеживающе сказала Ариадна.

– Лучше уже нельзя, – со вздохом возразила девочка.

– Нет предела совершенству, – задумчиво ответила Ариадна.

Когда она была еще совсем маленькой, ей очень нравилось наблюдать за тем, как рисует ее мама. Эта женщина не была профессиональной художницей и нигде не училась, но природные способности к живописи позволяли ей время от времени заниматься рисованием. Такое случалось нечасто, так как домашние заботы и работа в школе отнимали почти все ее силы, но во время редких отпусков и периодов болезни она вынимала из нижнего ящика своего рабочего стола карандаши и краски, а потом подзывала свою дочь, и они вместе рисовали. Чаще всего Ариадна просто наблюдала за тем, как ее мама осторожно накладывала штрихи и линии, которые с каждым следующим мгновением обретали более четкую форму. Так продолжалось несколько дней, и каждый раз Ариадна с замиранием сердца ожидала времени, когда ее мама вновь подойдет к столу и позовет ее к себе. Это значило, что рисунок, который начинал зарождаться прямо на ее глазах, станет еще более понятным и красивым. Она внимательно следила за тем, как ее мама проходит все стадии от наброска до завершительной обработки красками, и то, что в первый день казалось лишь размытой тенью, к концу работы становилось прекрасной картиной. Тогда, будучи еще совсем малышкой, Ариадна наивно полагала, что ее мама рисует лучше всех на свете. Джо было немногим больше двух лет, и он считал точно так же.

Потом, покинув родной дом и посвятив свою жизнь рисованию и архитектуре, Ариадна поняла, что прелесть рисунков ее матери заключалась не в их внешней красоте, а в том, с какой любовью они были сделаны. Ей удалось сохранить несколько образцов, и иногда, когда ей бывало грустно, она вынимала коробку, очень похожую на ту, что сейчас так гордо демонстрировал Джо, и просматривала рисунки своей матери. Самые лучшие воспоминания ее детства оживали вместе с изображениями цветов и простыми пейзажами, которые оставила ей женщина, любившая ее больше всего на свете.

Между тем стопка ее собственных рисунков уже разобралась по листочкам, которые лежали по всему столу. Дети перебирали их по второму кругу, постоянно награждая ее работу восторженными комментариями.

– У тебя есть любимая картинка, Джо? – спросила Филиппа, разглядывая один из графических набросков.

Джо уже собрался ответить, но их снова прервал стук в дверь, и он разочарованно вздохнул:

– Сейчас, мама придет, потом покажу.

Ариадна поднялась с ковра и направилась к двери. Ее уже не удивляло, что за дверью ее поджидал Доминик.

– Ты вчера забыл у нас свою коробку, – вместо приветствия сказала она.

– Я действительно забыл, только совсем другое. Это ваша коробка, я купил это для вас с Артуром.

Ариадна удивленно перевела взгляд на большую картонную коробку и переспросила:

– Это нам?

– Да, это небольшой подарок, – улыбнулся Кобб, проходя в прихожую.

– Что в ней? – с некоторой опаской поинтересовалась она.

– Вечером с Артуром откроете, тогда и узнаешь.

– Так нечестно, – совсем как капризный ребенок нахмурилась Ариадна. – Эта коробка целый день мозолит мне глаза, и я даже пару раз чуть было не растянулась в собственной прихожей, потому что она стоит тут на пути и мешает ходить. Она такая большая, что я с легкостью могу спрятаться внутри нее, и, возможно, не только я. Такая большая вещь наверняка стоит кучу денег, так что ты просто обязан сказать мне, что находится внутри.

Пока она говорила, Доминик только улыбался и смотрел на нее, словно фиксируя каждое ее движение.

– Не беспокойся, бомбы там нет, – только и сказал он, после того, как ее монолог подошел к концу. – Если только совсем небольшая.

Ариадна посмотрела на него, и, поймав озорные смешинки, прятавшиеся в глубине, его глаз, поняла, что большего ей все равно не добиться.

– Ладно, пойдем к детям, – разочарованно протянула она и прошла в гостиную.

– Ваш папа пришел, – она постаралась придать своему голосу как можно больше бодрости, но эти слова не вызвали почти никакой реакции.

– Надо будет поторопиться с поисками няни. Если они еще пару раз посидят вместе с тобой, то вообще забудут, как я выгляжу, – с непонятным выражением сказал Кобб, который оказался прямо за ее спиной.

Ариадна вздрогнула и отошла подальше, стараясь не показывать, как она взволнована. Она с трудом научилась контролировать свою речь в его присутствии, но когда Кобб бывал так близко, ничего не могла с собой поделать.

– Вы не хотите поздороваться с папой? – она предприняла еще одну попытку обратить внимание детей на Доминика.

Только после этого Джеймс соскочил с пола и, подбежав к отцу, схватил его за руку.

– Папа, хочешь посмотреть на рисунки, которые сделала Ариадна?

– Конечно, приятель, – весело согласился Кобб, а затем повернулся к хозяйке дома. – Ты позволяешь им звать тебя просто Ариадной?

– Тетя Ариадна звучит так удручающе, – он сморщила нос – я еще не готова стать тетей. Может, лет через десять или даже двадцать, но не сейчас.

– Джо не показывает свою любимую картинку без тебя, – раздосадовано пожаловался Джеймс.

– Ну, тогда я сейчас подойду, – Ариадна приблизилась к своему сыну – возьму его на руки, – она подхватила его подмышками и оторвала от пола – а потом посажу к себе на колени, и он протянет свою ручку и покажет, наконец, что за рисунок он любит больше всего. И он сделает это поскорее, потому что мама тоже очень хочет знать, какая картинка так сильно понравилась Джо.

Джо, хихикая, обнял ее за шею и поцеловал в щеку. Ариадна вновь поймала на себе внимательный взгляд Доминика, но на этот раз не смогла прочесть его выражения.

– Я люблю этот, – ее сын потянулся к столу и выбрал один альбомный лист с карандашным наброском.

– Мне он тоже понравился, – обрадовано закивала Филиппа. – Я долго его разглядывала, но так и не смогла понять, где я это видела.

– Можно мне? – усаживаясь рядом с Ариадной на пол, спросил Доминик.

Джо проявил невиданную доселе щедрость и протянул ему свой любимый рисунок.

Ариадна с интересом следила за тем, как Кобб берет в руки листок и внимательно рассматривает изображение. Его лицо было крайне сосредоточенным, и она почувствовала себя неловко, совсем как в первый день их знакомства, когда она придумывала для него лабиринты, стоя на крыше университета. Доминик разглядывал рисунок необычно долго, как будто пытался заметить и запомнить каждую мелочь. Ариадна с опаской приблизилась к нему и заглянула в листок, надеясь понять, что в нем такого необычного, и, лишь после этого на нее накатило осознание очередной ошибки.

– Это кафе на улице Сезар Франк, – прошептал Кобб. – Ошибки быть не может, это оно. Откуда тебе известно это место?

– Я… – Ариадна вдруг поняла, что не может придумать ни одного разумного объяснения, почувствовав себя так, словно в чем-то виновата. – Я училась в Париже. Иногда бывала на этой улице. Там очень мило.

– Мило? Может быть и так, но только до тех пор, пока стекла не полетят в лицо, – мрачно сказал Доминик, а затем поднялся с пола. – Может быть, отойдем на пару минут? Нужно поговорить.

Ариадна послушно спустила с колен Джо и тоже поднялась с пола, приняв руку, которую так заботливо подал ей Кобб.

– Пройди на кухню, – прошептала она.

Ее руки похолодели и сердце забилось с удвоенной силой. Дурное предчувствие захлестнуло ее с головой, и Ариадна, едва ощущая собственные ноги, поплелась следом за Домиником на кухню.


	8. Chapter 8

– Знаешь, я ведь вырос в этом городе, – дождавшись ее, не торопясь, начал Кобб. – Я до сих пор наведываюсь на улицу, где мы жили, когда я был ребенком. А где родилась ты?

– В Балтиморе, – робко ответила Ариадна.

– Ты часто возвращаешься в этот город?

– Нет, за последние несколько лет я ни разу не была в родных местах. Ничто там не внушает мне любви. Моих родителей нет, а дом снесли для того, чтобы построить на этом месте уродливый супермаркет. Слава Богу, это произошло уже после того, как я уехала в Париж.

Доминик внимательно слушал ее, и по выражению его глаз легко чувствовалось, что он действительно заинтересован ее словами.

– Печально, – он поднял брови и вздохнул, а затем запустил руку в карман. – Можно мне закурить? Или… вообще-то, в доме дети, так что…

– Я открою окно, ничего страшного.

Он достал зажигалку и сигарету, привычными движениями закуривая и подходя к окну. Ариадна прошла следом за ним.

– Выходит, Артур – твоя единственная семья?

– Да. Артур и Джо – вся моя вселенная.

– Не перестаю удивляться тому, как повезло моему другу… Так о чем я говорил? Да, я жил в Лос-Анджелесе, и, хотя, у меня тоже почти не осталось родных, все равно люблю этот город. Однако, как ты уже успела заметить, я долгое время отсутствовал. То есть я жил в другом месте.

Он говорил очень спокойно, с расстановкой, старательно поддерживая зрительный контакт с собеседницей и аккуратно выпуская дым в раскрытое окно. Она слушала его, ощущая, что за этим спокойствием скрывается целая буря эмоций, которые тщательно маскировались под глухим слоем самоконтроля. Хотя, возможно, он просто придерживал свои чувства до определенного момента.

– Отсюда вопрос: почему я покинул этот столь любимый мною город, если так привязан к родным краям? Ты наверняка уже знаешь о том, что несколько лет назад я был вне закона. Филиппа рассказала мне, что ты не задаешь вопросов о моей жене, потому что тебе уже кое-что известно и ты просто жалеешь моих детей. Такая тактичность редко встречается среди людей, так что надеюсь, мне не нужно говорить, как я тебе благодарен. Но дело еще и в том, что три года назад я попал в аварию, а затем впал в кому. Это продолжалось целый год, а когда я пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что из моей памяти полностью пропали воспоминания обо всем, что происходило в моей жизни за несколько месяцев до травмы, – он выпустил очередное облачко сизого дыма и сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Довольно длинный промежуток времени просто выпал в осадок. Как будто его и не было. Заводил ли я новые знакомства, брал ли работу, проводил ли операции извлечения – ничего не помню. Можешь представить, как некомфортно я себя чувствую?

Ариадна слабо кивнула, начиная понимать, куда он клонит, но бежать было уже поздно.

– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты похожа на ребенка? – резко меняя тему, спросил он.

– Да, – смущенно улыбнулась она. – Почти все замечают, что я выгляжу как подросток.

– Это не значит, что ты менее женственна или некрасива. Просто ты очень нежная и кажешься слишком хрупкой. Однако все твои действия говорят о том, что все это – всего лишь видимость. Тебе часто приходилось встречаться с подобными людьми? Ты знакома еще с кем-нибудь, кто был бы похож на тебя?

– По правде говоря, нет.

– Я тоже не знаком. Ты единственная в своем роде, и, несмотря на то, что мы с тобой знакомы чуть больше недели, я уже не раз тебе об этом говорил. Если мне когда-нибудь придется уехать вновь, не думаю, что смогу забыть тебя. Понимаешь, о чем я? Готов поклясться, что каждый человек, который хоть раз встречался с тобой, может узнать тебя в толпе народа, если это потребуется. Я не пытаюсь льстить и не хочу смущать тебя. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, насколько примечательно выглядишь. Это очень важно, так что ты должна осознать эту мысль, хорошо?

– Сложно осознавать вещи, которые касаются тебя, – сомневаясь, пожала плечами она.

– Это несложно. Просто прими этот факт как данность. Это не твоя вина, и незачем так очаровательно краснеть.

Ариадна удивленно расширила глаза и длинно выдохнула, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.

– Доминик, если у тебя есть еще какие-то пункты, пора бы уже перейти к ним.

– Ясно, ты все-таки смущена. Складываем два и два. Воспоминания – это отпечатки на синапсах нервной сети мозга. Если долго не прибегать к их помощи, отпечатки слабеют, а потом и вовсе могут исчезнуть. Амнезия не стирает эти нервные оттиски, она лишь изолирует их от основной части сознания. Так что формально мои воспоминания еще на месте, понимаешь?

– Да, – едва дыша от страха, кивнула она.

– И пока у меня есть срок до тех пор, пока они начнут слабеть, я хотел бы вновь приобщить их ко всему, что наполняет мою память. Для меня это очень важно, так как за то время, что выпало из моей головы, произошли какие-то события, последствия которых я ощущаю до сих пор. К примеру, меня полностью оправдали и разрешили въехать в страну. Ты наверняка согласишься с тем, что только законченный идиот решит, что такие дела – Господне провидение. Я должен знать, не задолжал ли я влиятельным людям, не нарушил ли чужих планов и не перешел ли кому-нибудь дорогу ради того, чтобы вернуться домой. В противном случае, когда-нибудь мне предъявят счет, который будет мне не по карману.

– У тебя еще есть время, – утешающее заметила она.

– На самом деле, времени не так уж и много, – он достал вторую сигарету, но не закурил, а просто начал вертеть ее в руках, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли ему зажигать ее. – С того времени прошло два года. Целых два года, потраченных впустую. Однако стоило мне вернуться в Париж, а затем сюда – и мои воспоминания стали подавать слабые сигналы. И знаешь, где я уловил первый сигнал?

Ариадне был известен ответ на этот вопрос, но она все равно спросила:

– Где?

– На улице Сезар Франк. Я проходил мимо того самого кафе, которое ты изобразила на рисунке. Овощная лавка через дорогу, мощеный тротуар, книжный магазин – все так и есть. Второй сигнал не имеет к тебе никакого отношения, по крайней мере, сейчас. Однако в третий и последний на сегодняшний момент, раз, мои воспоминания прорвались уже здесь. И знаешь, с чем это было связано?

Ариадна предпочла промолчать, хотя сейчас она также знала ответ. Просто в данный момент его туманные рассуждения сложились, как кусочки старого витража и предстали перед ней совершенно ясной картиной.

– С твоим красным жакетом. С тем самым жакетом, на который я так беззастенчиво смотрел. Ты поймала мой взгляд и поспешила унести его прочь, ты сделала это нарочно, не отрицай. Но даже если бы ты ничего подобного не делала, тот факт, что два из трех проблесков утерянных воспоминаний так или иначе связаны с тобой, настораживает меня. Ты сама не находишь это странным?

– Улица Сезар Франк находится недалеко от университета, где я училась. Будучи студенткой, я часто бывала там, так как в той части города очень тихо, и можно читать за столом или делать что-нибудь еще. Возможно, это просто совпадение.

Доминик нахмурился, и она почти на физическом уровне почувствовала, что зашла на запретную территорию. Его глаза наполнились раздражением, и он заговорил очень резко, заставляя ее сделать шаг назад.

– Не пытайся лгать мне, Ариадна. Даже твое имя встречается крайне редко, я уже молчу о том, что успел сказать несколько раз. Если мы с тобой и были знакомы в забытой части моей жизни, то ты наверняка являешься самым ярким событием того времени, и в том, что рядом с тобой меня накрывает непонятное ощущение, схожее с чувством вины, подталкивает меня к мысли, что в прошлом мы с тобой были знакомы. По меньшей мере, просто знакомы, но если ты продолжишь делать вид, что ничего не знаешь, я предположу, что наше знакомство зашло гораздо дальше мирных разговоров за чашкой кофе в этом несчастном кафе на улице Сезар Франк.

Ариадна слушала, затаив дыхание. Вот он, момент, когда ей придется начать расплачиваться с прошлым. Если Доминик только подозревал, что грехи вернутся за ним, то она была вынуждена осознать, что для нее такое время уже настало. Весь мир, который ей пришлось собирать по кусочкам после того, как он улетел в Париж и скрылся за стенами испытательного центра, тот самый мир, который так заботливо был выстроен заново, рушился во второй раз. Рушился безвозвратно, с сухим треском распадаясь на части.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? – изо всех сил пытаясь не заплакать, прошептала она. – Что конкретно тебе нужно? Ты что, угрожаешь мне?

Она сама не знала, откуда в ней взялась эта необъяснимая злость. Он ворвался в ее жизнь, втянул в опасную работу, разбил ее уютный мирок на уродливые черепки, а потом оставил одну, так как даже сам о себе не мог позаботиться. А теперь он возвращается, ловит отблески былых воспоминаний, и ставит ей условия? Да что с ним такое?

– Ты пытаешься мне угрожать? А какие у тебя для этого основания? Нет, правда, ты считаешь, что я могла нанести тебе какой-то вред? Я похожа на человека, который заметает следы преступлений тем, что подстраивает аварии, в которых люди теряют память?

Глядя на него снизу вверх, она вновь ощутила ту уверенность, которая когда-то толкала ее на рискованное погружение в его воспаленное подсознание. Она была права тогда, права она и сейчас. Ее вины здесь совсем немного.

– Значит, тебя осенило, когда ты увидел мой жакет, потом ты узнал эту проклятую улицу, и решил, что это дает тебе право подозревать меня в чем-то?

Вот сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как сверкают ее темные глаза, Доминик понял, что с этой маленькой женщиной его действительно связывают какие-то незримые нити, которые тянутся прямо из его загадочного прошлого. Эти жесты, разгоряченный взгляд, даже позиция ее тела – все было ему знакомо. Этот момент – словно ожившая картинка, которую он уже где-то видел, но никак не мог припомнить, где именно.

– Почему ты улыбаешься? – с почти комичным возмущением спросила она.

– Разве я улыбаюсь? – Доминик попытался расслабить мышцы лица, но улыбка не желала исчезать.

– Ничего веселого здесь нет.

Он глубоко вздохнул и потер лоб ладонью, пытаясь собраться.

– Знаешь, я не требую от тебя ответа прямо сейчас. Мои доводы выглядят смехотворно, я уверен, что со стороны выгляжу как чертов параноик, и если ты решишь, что больше никогда не хочешь меня видеть, это будет понятно. Но прошу тебя, прежде чем принимать решение…

Он остановился, но это молчание говорило лучше всяких слов.


	9. Chapter 9

Этим же вечером, оказавшись наедине с Артуром, Ариадна обо всем ему рассказала. После того, как Доминик и его дети ушли, оставив ее и Джо в полной тишине, у нее было много времени подумать о том, что произошло.

Конечно, глупо было допускать такие очевидные ошибки, и она винила себя за неосмотрительность, но, в то же время, Ариадна осознавала, что находясь в такой ситуации, просто невозможно предусмотреть все мелочи. Ко всему прочему, она явно не ожидала, что воспоминания Кобба начнут проявляться так скоро. С момента их повторного знакомства прошло совсем немного времени, а он уже успел составить определенную картину и связать ее с остаточным следом своих воспоминаний. Такая напряженная работа свидетельствовала о том, как сильно он хотел вернуть утраченное.

Когда Джо крепко спал в своей комнате, Ариадна вернулась в спальню и прошла к гардеробу для того, чтобы переодеться. Артур ждал ее, сидя в постели и продолжая работать с какими-то отчетами.

– Ты был прав, – преодолев последние сомнения, начала она.

– В чем именно? – отрываясь от бумаг, спросил Артур.

– Доминик пытается вернуть свои воспоминания.

– В этом нет ничего удивительного. Его прошлое неразрывно связано с тем, что происходит сейчас. К тому же, он все привык держать под контролем, и если какая-то часть его жизни исчезла из поля зрения, можно понять, насколько неудобно он себя чувствует.

– Он уже начал кое-что вспоминать.

– Это связано с тобой?

Ариадна вернулась к постели, одетая в простую белую шелковую рубашку.

– Да. В первый день нашего знакомства я и Кобб были подключены к машине, помнишь?

– Я сам это сделал, – улыбнулся Артур.

– Сон был моим, так что обстановка тоже была сформирована моим подсознанием. Я любила маленькое кафе на одной из тихих улочек Парижа, и первым делом вообразила его. Это было чем-то вроде моего безопасного места, где я мысленно пряталась от опасностей. В моем сне мы сидели за столом на улице, пили кофе, и он объяснял мне самые основы работы с осознанными сновидениями. Это место реально существует, я спроектировала его из воспоминаний, взяла целиком и перенесла в сон.

– Я тебя не осуждаю, – Артур отложил в сторону свои бумаги и оттолкнулся от спинки, усаживаясь прямо.

– Он запомнил это место. Когда он вернулся из тропического путешествия, он и его дети сразу же вернулись в Париж, к профессору Майлсу. Там он случайно зашел на эту улицу.

– Случайно?

– Может быть и нет, но это уже не важно. Он сказал, что первый проблеск памяти был связан именно с этим местом. Вчера Джо показывал детям мои рисунки, и среди них был набросок…

Артур понимающе кивнул:

– Ясно. Дальше можешь не говорить. Было еще что-нибудь?

– Мой жакет. Помнишь?

– Конечно. Я, наверное, никогда не смогу забыть, как ты схватила этот самый жакет и помчалась прочь из помещения, сметая все на своем пути.

– Он увидел у меня схожую вещь и тоже… в общем, ты понял.

– О, – Артур озадаченно замолчал, не зная, что сказать.

– Я была неосторожна. Теперь он подозревает о том, что мы с ним уже были знакомы, и хочет, чтобы я все ему рассказала.

– Зная его характер, могу предположить, что он был очень настойчив. Дом бывает невыносим, если ему что-то нужно. Теперь он будет давить на тебя до тех пор, пока не добьется желаемого.

– И что теперь делать? – виновато спросила Ариадна, поднимая испуганные большие глаза.

– Ничего. Расскажи, что вы действительно были знакомы. Ничего не бойся, ты же не пыталась причинить ему зло. Просто тебе нужно дождаться меня.

Артур снова замолчал, обдумывая дальнейшие слова. Скрывать от старого друга часть его прошлого было довольно сложно, тем более, что ему было известно, насколько ответственно подходит к подобным вещам Доминик. С тех пор, как Кобб вернулся в город, Артура не раз посещала мысль о том, что они с Ариадной просто предают его, скрывая то, что знают. Вполне возможно, что спустя столько времени Кобб уже не потеряет нить между сном и реальностью, так как кроме гипнотического вмешательства, спровоцировавшего искусственную амнезию, его сознание подвергалось и другому воздействию.

– Я уже думал о том, что мы должны помочь ему вспомнить все то, о чем ему пришлось забыть. Конечно, если он потребует всего и сразу, – а я почти уверен, что так и будет, – нам придется несладко. Те месяцы были наполнены слишком большим количеством событий. Если выкладывать ему все залпом, то упорядочить их наверняка не удастся. Но мы можем попробовать договориться с ним. Нужно убедить его принимать информацию небольшими объемами, желательно в хронологическом порядке.

– Он простит нас? За то, что мы обо всем знали, и не попытались помочь ему сразу же? – с надеждой спросила Ариадна.

Артур тихо рассмеялся и обнял ее.

– Родная, ему не нужно нас прощать. Мы не сделали ничего плохого. Пока он ни о чем не спрашивал, не было необходимости начинать все это.

– Спасибо, Артур, – она вздохнула с облегчением и обняла его в ответ.

– Он имеет право знать, – словно еще раз утверждаясь в своем решении, сказал Артур.

Она привыкла делиться с ним всеми несчастьями и радостями, которые случались с ней. Это казалось правильным и естественным. С тех пор, как они поженились и стали жить вместе, Ариадна ничего не утаивала от своего мужа. Артур всегда знал, что нужно делать, как поступать и четко разделял вещи на две категории – те, которые заслуживают внимания, и на те, что не должны ее волновать. Вместе они пережили несколько кризисных моментов, и она всегда полагалась на его мнение, ни капли не сомневаясь в том, что он все сделает так, как надо. Поразительное чутье Артура во всем, что касалось деловых отношений, светской жизни и работы, казалось ей чем-то необъяснимым и почти гениальным. Он всегда находил разумное объяснение любым проблемам, и как следствие, почти безошибочно находил нужное решение. Доверяясь его решениям, Ариадна еще ни разу не почувствовала, что поступает неправильно.

Вот и сейчас, выслушав его точку зрения и безоговорочно согласившись с ним, она поняла, что почти все ее страхи уходят на задний план. Оставалось неприятное ощущение, которое было связано с тем, что оставалось неизвестным для Артура. Ариадна закрыла глаза и попыталась заглушить тревогу, которая зарождалась в ее сердце всякий раз, когда она начинала думать о своих тайнах, неизвестных ни одному из окружающих ее людей.

***

На следующий день, когда Кобб вновь оказался в их доме, Ариадна попросила его дождаться Артура, честно рассказав о том, что поставила своего мужа в известность о разговоре, произошедшем накануне. Доминик охотно согласился, так как он и сам собирался поговорить с Артуром, но если Ариадна уже опередила его, он не видел в этом ничего страшного.

Дети переместились в игровую комнату, и взрослые, наконец, собрались в гостиной. Первым начал говорить Артур. Остальные внимательно слушали его, не перебивая и не задавая лишних вопросов.

Ее всегда удивляло то, с какой уверенностью Артур излагает свои мысли. Он не говорил ненужных слов, не путался в предложениях и не суетился. Вся его речь была четко сформулирована, разбита на пункты, каждый из которых имел объяснение и логичное основание. Он без труда объяснял каждое из своих требований, оставаясь при этом достаточно дружелюбным, и поэтому чаще всего его собеседники не испытывали напряжения.

На этот раз его слова были обращены к Коббу, который, к счастью, знал своего лучшего друга очень хорошо, а потому не торопился с выводами и терпеливо ждал, пока Артур изложит все свои мысли. Он настолько хорошо продумал, что и как будет говорить, что к концу речи у Кобба не возникло вообще никаких вопросов. Все было расставлено по своим местам.

– Так значит, вы не отрицаете, что в прошлом я и Ариадна были знакомы? – наконец, заключил Кобб.

– Да, – согласился Артур. – Но это не значит, что мы можем сразу обо всем тебе рассказать. По всей вероятности, события, стершиеся из твоей памяти, начались несколько раньше, чем состоялась ваша встреча. Так что тебе придется немного подождать, прежде чем ты узнаешь, как именно вы с ней познакомились.

– Хорошо, – удовлетворенно кивнул Кобб.

Ариадна, которая уже удостоверилась в том, что все в порядке и никакого непонимания между ее мужем и Домиником нет, решила пойти к детям, чтобы посмотреть, чем они занимаются. После того, как она вышла из комнаты, Артур снова обратился к Коббу.

– Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел бы тебя попросить.

– Конечно, – Доминик, до этого смотревший вслед уходящей Ариадне, вновь повернулся к другу.

– Если у тебя впредь будут возникать какие-то вопросы, связанные с Ариадной, я хотел бы, чтобы ты не говорил с ней без меня. Я ни в чем тебя не подозреваю и отлично понимаю твое горячее желание узнать о своем прошлом как можно больше, но вчера вечером, когда она рассказала мне о вашем разговоре, я был неприятно удивлен. Не обижайся, но она моя жена, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из мужчин вел с ней дела за моей спиной.

Артур спокойно выдержал тяжелый пронзительный взгляд своего друга.

– Разумеется, – в конце концов, сказал Кобб. – Прости приятель, этого больше не будет.

Когда Ариадна вернулась в комнату, на ее лице была безмятежная улыбка. Мужчины мирно беседовали о чем-то своем, и она со спокойной совестью удалилась на кухню.


	10. Chapter 10

Теперь каждый вечер Артур и Ариадна тратили на то, чтобы собрать и систематизировать все фотографии, документы и прочие вещественные доказательства правдивости воспоминаний, в суть которых приходилось посвящать Кобба. Это продолжалось уже две недели, и за это время, они, используя все подручные средства, смогли донести до него почти все тонкости деловых взаимоотношений с КОБАЛ Инженеринг и последующего сотрудничества с Сайто. Артур очень тщательно подбирал слова и выражения, точно характеризовал каждого человека, с которым приходилось иметь дело и, по возможности, снабжал слова фотографиями, чтобы Доминик мог наглядно представить себе всех людей, с которыми он завел знакомство в те трудные времена. Лишь один человек остался без фотографии – архитектор Нэш, который был убит сотрудниками КОБАЛ непосредственно перед тем, как Кобб и его группа взялись за работу над Внедрением.

– Разве я говорил, что внедрение возможно? – спокойно спросил Кобб, после того, как Артур рассказал ему о разговоре, который состоялся в личном вертолете Сайто.

– Ты ничего не говорил. Поначалу ты только слушал, а затем просто согласился, оставив меня в дураках, – безо всякой обиды улыбнулся Артур. – Я выглядел тем еще придурком – только что доказывал Сайто, что истинное вдохновение невозможно подделать, а ты вылез из вертолета, отошел на два шага, потом вернулся, и с серьезным видом поинтересовался, что будет, если мы осуществим это чертово внедрение.

– Черт возьми, да я был полным идиотом, – рассмеялся Кобб.

– С тех пор почти ничего не изменилось, – заверил его Артур.

Ариадна укоризненно посмотрела на мужа, внутренне удивляясь тому, как спокойно он может говорить о том, что было три года назад. Ему непросто далась эта работа, но он ни разу не пожаловался и не сделал попытки отказаться от своего задания. Прежде чем браться за какое-либо дело, Артур всегда проверял все варианты и почти никогда не работал с источниками, в которых не был уверен. Однако в деле Фишера было много белых пятен, ему приходилось совмещать двойные обязанности, проходить дополнительную подготовку, собирать информацию об объекте и все это – не имея ни малейшей уверенности в том, что дело может закончиться успешно. В то время единственной движущей силой, которой руководствовался Артур, была дружба с Коббом и желание помочь ему вернуться домой.

– На сегодня хватит, – безапелляционным тоном заявил тем временем мистер Прайс, и принялся складывать все наглядные пособия в специальную папку. – Завтра ты узнаешь о том, где и при каких обстоятельствах ты встретился с моей женой. Я об этом проинформирован не так хорошо, как она, так что слушать мы будем больше Ариадну, чему я очень рад.

Этого момента Кобб ждал больше всего. Технические моменты его прошлого, которые он узнавал заново, казались ему простыми и логичными. Они не были связаны с эмоциями и все расчеты, которыми он руководствовался в те времена, были понятны ему. За эти несколько вечеров он уже успел понять, что не допустил ни одной серьезной ошибки за исключением небольших бенефисов Мол, которая еще вырывалась из его подсознания и срывала операции. В остальном же, он сохранял привычный ход мыслей и не заходил слишком далеко. Однако он был уверен, что едва на сцене его воспоминаний появится Ариадна, как эмоциональная составляющая его сознания даст о себе знать.

Чем дальше шло время, тем больше знакомых манер и привычек обнаруживала в его присутствии Ариадна. Ее небрежная походка, манера перебегать дорогу, то, как она облизывала губы и вскидывала ресницы – все становилось неяркими вспышками узнавания, которые приводили его в состояние, близкое к восторгу. Наблюдая за ней, он уже не понимал, что именно вызывает в нем столь позитивную реакцию – ее реальная привлекательность, или связь с его прошлым, которое оживало в ее присутствии.

– Устал говорить? – все еще улыбаясь, поинтересовался Кобб.

– Не то слово, – серьезно согласился Артур. – Мне целый день приходится разговаривать.

– Руководство страховым агентством – это не шутки.

– Да, уж, я уже понял. Хотя, до «Ллойд», нам, конечно, еще далеко.

– Вот поэтому я и работаю простым менеджером.

Кобб сильно утрировал особенности своей работы. На самом деле он уже более двух недель осваивал тонкости руководства предприятием, ведущим финансовые дела нескольких кинокомпаний.

– А почему ты не займешься архитектурой? – со свойственной ей прямотой, спросила Ариадна, забирая папку со стола.

– Если ты хоть раз бывала во сне, то понимаешь, почему. Сложно возвращаться туда, где все подчинено физическим законам и финансовым возможностям. К тому же, работа с инвесторами предполагает какую-то долю гибкости, которой, я, к сожалению, не наделен.

Она понимающе кивнула и удалилась из комнаты.

– Ты мог бы освоить 3D и работать как Ариадна, – заметил Артур.

– Я не гожусь для возни с компьютером, ты же знаешь. Если сравнивать людей с технологиями, то я больше похож на старые часы с маятником, чем на iPad.

– Просто скажи, что у тебя нет желания заниматься архитектурой, – вновь рассмеялся Артур.

Он все еще с опаской относился к Коббу, хотя и старался контролировать всплески ревности, которые случались, если Ариадна и Доминик находились в одном помещении. Артур часто ловил внимательный взгляд Кобба, устремленный на нее, и честно пытался списать все это на его усердные попытки найти в ней что-нибудь знакомое, но странное чувство тревоги прочно засело в его груди, не давая покоя и возможности расслабиться.

– Ненавижу светские вечеринки, – неожиданно сказал Кобб, нарушая тишину.

– Ты это к чему?

– Завтра я должен быть на презентации нового фильма одного из наших клиентов. Нужна спутница, которая представила бы меня нормальным и коммуникабельным человеком, но я до сих пор еще ни с кем не познакомился.

– Как насчет службы эскорт-услуг?

Доминик поднял на Артура сердитый взгляд, но увидел, что его друг безмятежно улыбается и в глазах у него горит задорный огонек.

– Хорошая шутка, но мне не до смеха.

– Скоро будет месяц, как ты вернулся, а в твоей жизни до сих пор не появилась какая-нибудь хорошенькая девушка?

– Нет, – Доминик покачал головой. – Я и сам не знаю, в чем причина такого пуританства. Просто нет возможности.

– Ты теряешь вкус к жизни, – теперь Артур уже не улыбался. – Это серьезные проблемы. Нет, правда, прежде я был на твоем месте, и знаю, как уныло протекают будни человека, всецело зациклившегося на работе.

– У меня есть дети, – не слишком уверенно возразил Кобб.

– Дети – это другое дело. Женщины делают нас настоящими. Без них сложно оставаться хорошим человеком и знать, что все делаешь как надо.

– Дети тоже значат немало, тебе ли этого не знать, – тяжело вздохнув, сказал Доминик.

– Согласен, – без сомнений кивнул Артур. – Мы с Ариадной даже думаем о том, чтобы родить второго. Джо взрослеет и уже не отнимает столько времени, так что сейчас как раз самое время, чтобы подумать о втором малыше.

То, что эти слова вызвали в нем какое-то неприятное ощущение, несколько удивило Кобба, который прежде полагал, что чужие семейные дела – не его юрисдикция. Он едва удержался от возмущенного замечания, но вовремя притормозил и ограничился лишь нейтральным вопросом:

– А что думает по этому поводу Ариадна? Она не против? Женщины высоко ценят свою свободу, тем более я заметил, что она весьма самостоятельна.

– Она только за. Ты, наверное, еще и заметил, что она очень любит Джо, – явно, намекая на излишнюю наблюдательность Доминика, сказал Артур.

– Вы о чем? – весело спросила Ариадна, входя в комнату.

– Артур сказал, что вы хотите еще одного ребенка, – не дрогнув, сказал Кобб, уже сладивший со своим недовольством и запрятавший ненужные замечания подальше.

– Это правда, – тепло улыбнулась она. – Пока Джо еще маленький, нужно подумать о младшем.

Доминик, отлично знавший, как раздражает Артура его пристальное наблюдение, все равно перевел взгляд на Ариадну. Она все еще безмятежно улыбалась и смотрела на мужа.

«Слишком молода для того, чтобы быть чьей-то матерью или чьей-то женой», – снова подумал он.

Он с трудом мог представить, как тяжело ей было вынашивать Джо, а о том, насколько болезненными были роды, он старался не думать. Мысль о том, что эта маленькая женщина испытывала физическую боль, заставляла его чувствовать себя некомфортно. Он не раз думал о том, что Артур должен был подождать с первым ребенком до тех пор, пока его жена не приобретет более женственные формы и ее тело не повзрослеет окончательно. А теперь, когда они говорили о втором ребенке, он поймал себя на мысли, что такое решение кажется просто безрассудным.

– Ты смелая, – вместо того, чтобы показать, как ему не нравится все происходящее, он предпочел просто ограничиться небольшим комплиментом. – Вы не против, если я спрошу о том, как прошло время перед появлением Джо? В смысле, как протекала беременность?

– Все было отлично, – слишком поспешно ответила Ариадна и улыбнулась.

– И никаких проблем?

Взгляд Артура, прожигавший его насквозь, уже стал доставлять неудобства, но Доминик шел до победного конца.

– Разумеется, проблемы были, но ничего серьезного, – Ариадна явно нервничала и говорила очень быстро, сопровождая свою речь оживленными жестами, которые обычно ей не свойственны.

– А роды?

– Что? – непонимающе переспросила она, по всей видимости, не веря, что он решил задать столь личный вопрос.

– Как прошли роды? Я понимаю, я не твоя подруга и не имею отношения к медицине, но у меня двое детей, каждый из которых появился на свет в моем присутствии, так что не стоит смущаться. Ты родила самостоятельно?

Ариадна слабо кивнула, и по ее лицу прошла тень, которую Кобб не смог никак истолковать.

– Сама.

– И как долго это длилось?

– Четыре часа, – ответил за нее Артур. – Я отлично помню, как это было ужасно. Если на этот раз Ариадна захочет родить с помощью кесарева сечения, я буду только за, но решать ей. Разумеется, пока все в порядке.

– Может, мы не будем говорить о родах перед ужином? – беспомощно цепляясь за первую попавшуюся отговорку, вмешалась Ариадна.


	11. Chapter 11

Ариадна стояла перед зеркалом, критически осматривая собственное отражение. На ней было надето простое черное платье до колен с широкими длинными рукавами. Конечно, ей хотелось бы выбрать что-нибудь более открытое и удобное, но это платье полностью соответствовало ее статусу замужней женщины и матери чудесного малыша. К тому же, она и Артур должны были просто составить компанию Коббу, который намеревался взять их с собой на очередную премьеру независимой картины.

– Я похожа на маленькую девочку, решившую примерить одежду своей матери, – вполголоса проговорила она, поправляя вырез платья и недовольно морщась.

– Ты выглядишь чертовски соблазнительно, и если бы мы не должны были помогать Дому, я бы предпочел остаться с тобой наедине. Желательно в спальне, – сказал Артур, стоявший в дверном проеме, прислонившись плечом к косяку и заложив руки в карманы.

– Ты мне льстишь, – вздохнула его жена и отвернулась от зеркала.

– Хочешь меня обидеть? – шутливо нахмурился Артур. – К тому же, я все равно рад сегодня выйти из дому. Мы с тобой вполне молодая пара, но почему-то коротаем вечера за книгой у камина, как чета пенсионеров.

– Что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты брал в руки книгу, – лукаво улыбнулась Ариадна.

– Брал, еще как брал. У меня на e-readerе целая библиотека.

– И что ты читал в последний раз? – протирая ладони салфеткой, спросила Ариадна.

– «Пятьдесят оттенков серого», – шепотом, приложив ладонь к губам, ответил Артур.

Она бросила в него салфетку:

– Ну, какой ты негодяй.

– Признайся, именно за это ты меня и любишь, – подходя ближе и заключая ее в объятия, рассмеялся Артур.

– Я сама не знаю, за что. Но уж точно не за то, что ты читаешь эротику для домохозяек.

– Ты же этого не делаешь, так что приходится мне брать на себя эту тяжелую ношу. Да брось, милая, все в порядке, не читал я эти оттенки серого, не сердись.

Ариадна встала на цыпочки, чмокнула его в губы и кивнула:

– Я так и знала.

Ей ужасно не хотелось идти на это светское событие. У нее почти не было знакомых в кинобизнесе, и потому она сомневалась, что может хоть чем-то помочь Доминику, который тоже никого там не знал. С Артуром дела обстояли намного легче, так как многие деятели индустрии развлечений были его клиентами, и с большинством из них он был знаком лично. Когда она предложила ему пойти с Коббом самому, а ее оставить дома, Артур лишь рассмеялся и ответил, что они не могут так поступить, иначе все сочтут их ненормальными. Коббу нужна женщина, которая представила бы его в более выгодном свете, но так как таковой не наблюдается, он может взять с собой друзей. Супружеская пара – идеальный вариант. Но если он заявится в компании женатого мужчины, все сочтут это слишком странным. Такое могут себе позволить разве что очень известные люди, которым только в радость эпатировать публику, а начинающему менеджеру такие обстоятельства ни к чему.

Кроме всего прочего, в этот день они уже виделись с Коббом, так как именно на сегодняшний вечер был запланирован рассказ о том, каким образом состоялось его знакомство с Ариадной. Так что, всего два часа назад Кобб покинул их дом, чтобы пойти к себе и подготовиться к выходу в свет. Сегодня он узнал, что впервые увидел Ариадну, когда она была студенткой и училась в Париже. Она честно рассказала ему о том, как ее разозлило нападение Мол, и она ушла прочь с твердым намерением больше никогда не возвращаться. Артур больше слушал, иногда вставляя короткие замечания.

Чем дальше шло дело, тем более серьезными становились опасения Ариадны. Как рассказать ему о том, что оставалось только между ними? Артур ничего не знал о внедрении, которое произвел Кобб, когда он и Мол задержались в лимбе дольше положенного. Разумеется, Ариадна ничего не рассказала мужу, так как вполне справедливо считала, что эта тайна принадлежит не ей, и никому другому об этом знать не обязательно. Скорее всего, Кобб даже не подозревал, что о его действиях, приведших к столь трагическим последствиям, стало известно кому-то еще. Рано или поздно ей пришлось бы рассказать обо всем Доминику, она была уверенна в этом, но еще не видела возможности для разговора с глазу на глаз. Артур всегда находился рядом с ней, и Кобб, по всей видимости, выбирал для своих визитов специальное время, учитывая график работы ее мужа. Очевидно, эти двое договорились, что все разговоры будут вестись только в присутствии Артура, так как больше Доминик не приходил раньше обычного, стараясь появляться только тогда, когда вся семья была в сборе.

Ариадна еще раз вздохнула и направилась к двери. На улице ее ждал Артур, который уже сидел за рулем своего любимого автомобиля. Этот вечер уже начался, так что, неважно хорошо или плохо, но он подойдет к концу и она вернется домой.

– Как ты думаешь, с Джо все будет в порядке? – подняв брови, почти жалостливо спросила она.

– Конечно, наш сын может о себе позаботиться. Он такой маленький, но уже очень самостоятельный. Было бы лучше, чтобы он привык к няне, но так как ты об этом ничего и слышать не хочешь, я думаю, он вполне удачно повеселится с детьми Кобба. Мария хорошая женщина, так что нет повода для беспокойств.

– И поэтому он предпочел попросить нас, чтобы мы забирали его детей из школы? Если его теща такая чудесная женщина, он мог бы обращаться к ней.

– Она ненавидит его. Считает, что он виноват в смерти Мол. Майлса она тоже винит, и это разрушило их брак. Но она все еще остается бабушкой Джеймса и Филиппы, хотя Дом и старается ни о чем ее не просить.

Ариадне уже приходилось оставлять своего сына с чужими людьми. Даже когда он был еще совсем крошкой, они были вынуждены прибегать к услугам знакомой няни, которая присматривала за детьми в доме их соседей. Однако теперь та девушка уехала из города, и Ариадна не знала, к кому еще можно обратиться. Она рискнула поверить Коббу и оставить Джо вместе с его детьми, так как только с ними ее сын еще как-то находил общий язык.

Упоминание о смерти жены Кобба лишь добавило мрачности и без того невеселому настроению, в котором пребывала Ариадна. Это было очередным напоминанием о том, что она посвящена в тайну, которую Доминик вряд ли мог открыть кому-то еще.

***

Официальная часть премьерного показа прошла по четко заданной схеме, в которой никто из них не принимал участия. Все это время, они сидели в самом последнем ряду, с которого Ариадне почти ничего не было видно, и она предпочитала вздыхать и ворчать себе под нос, свободно положив голову на плечо своего мужа. Артур время от времени брал в руки ее ладонь и слегка поглаживал ее, утешая и шепча, что скоро все закончится, и они пойдут домой, хотя они оба знали, что это неправда. Самое сложное оставалось впереди.

Неофициальная часть всегда отнимала больше сил. Именно в это время, когда все приглашенные гости разгуливали по площадке с бокалами шампанского или чего-нибудь еще, и заключались неформальные сделки, заводились важные знакомства и назревали скандалы. Едва все формальности были исчерпаны, как к Артуру сразу же ринулась толпа его клиентов, у которых, как выяснилось, была масса вопросов, связанных с небольшими изменениями в процедуре страхования. Кобб и Ариадна остались только вдвоем, и после череды ненужных разговоров с пустголовыми девицами из мира шоу-бизнеса, решили отойти в сторону и понаблюдать за остальными.

– Ты должна быть рядом с ним, – небрежно указав в сторону Артура, сказал Кобб.

– Он справится. Мы здесь не для того, чтобы показывать всем, какая крепкая у нас семья. Мы пришли, чтобы поддержать друга, и если я сейчас оставлю тебя в одиночестве, это будет некрасиво.

– Да брось, я в порядке.

Ариадна упрямо качнула головой, и ее тяжелые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Доминик перевел взгляд на темные пряди, а затем внимательно посмотрел на их обладательницу.

– Когда кто-то один стоит у стены и исподлобья смотрит на окружающих, это выглядит подозрительно, а в других случаях просто жалко. Как будто он никому не нужен. Но если в стороне стоят двое, создается впечатление, что это им никто не нужен. Так что, если хочешь выглядеть хорошо, не отсылай меня к Артуру. Ну, и еще, я ненавижу болтать с этими светскими дамами и господами.

Доминик со свойственной ему насмешливостью поднял брови и улыбнулся, поднося бокал к губам.

– Без женщины и вправду пришлось бы нелегко.

Ариадна метнула в его сторону сердитый взгляд, но столь же быстро отвела его и вернулась к созерцанию Артура, который терпеливо отвечал на все вопросы, которые задавали ему ничего не понимающие в финансовых делах клиенты.

Все еще глядя на своего мужа, она тихо начала говорить, словно обращаясь в пустоту:

– Есть кое-что, о чем ты должен знать. Я уже убедилась, что у тебя достаточно терпения, так что, думаю, ты не против, если мы поговорим чуть позже. Без Артура. В этом нет ничего противозаконного, но его можно будет поставить в известность, только если ты сам этого захочешь. А до тех пор, пока мы не проясним этот вопрос сами, все должно оставаться между нами.

Она, наконец, подняла глаза на Доминика. Он хмуро смотрел на нее, между бровями у него пролегла тяжелая складка, и взгляд стал почти невыносимо пронзительным.

– Поверь, мне тоже не хочется иметь никаких тайн от Артура, но это необходимо, – вдруг почувствовав себя неловко, добавила она.

Он кивнул, и морщинки на его лбу разгладились, хотя взгляд остался прежним.

– Я ждал этого. Нет, правда, я действительно ждал, что ты скажешь нечто подобное. Несмотря на то, что теперь я знаю, откуда мне знакомы черты твоего лица, я все еще не уверен, что этим можно объяснить, отчего мне кажется, что ты значишь для меня гораздо больше, чем простой архитектор, которого я нанял для работы.


	12. Chapter 12

Договориться о следующей встрече оказалось не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Найти подходящее время, место и обстоятельства, которые не казались бы окружающим подозрительными, было довольно сложно, и, продумывая нужные варианты, Ариадна почувствовала себя настоящей преступницей. Прежде ей не приходилось скрывать от мужа свои дела за исключением тех, что были еще до того, как они поженились, и она даже не думала о том, чтобы обмануть его. Однако теперь она была вынуждена начать действовать втайне от Артура.

«Только в этот раз, – обещала себе она – я сделаю это всего один раз».

К тому же, разговор намечался нелегкий, и Кобб догадывался об этом. Такую беседу сложно уложить в пятнадцать минут, времени требовалось гораздо больше, причем, желательно, без отвлекающих обстоятельств. Немного поразмыслив, она решила, что уж точно не может пригласить его к себе домой, так как в этом случае Артур точно обо всем узнает. В конце концов, после долгих терзаний, Ариадна решила, что может оставить Джо у соседки и уйти на пару часов. Конечно, мальчик сразу же обо всем расскажет отцу, но таковы уж были издержки, и с этим приходилось мириться.

Когда решение было найдено, дело оставалось за малым – поставить в известность Кобба и договориться о встрече.

***

Он ждал ее в условленном месте, сидя за столом и старательно глядя в газету. Увидев его, Ариадна ощутила, как волнение, которое она и так сдерживала с большим трудом, вырывается из-под контроля. Дрожь в руках, частое сердцебиение и прерывистое дыхание доставляли ей массу неудобств, пока она, сохраняя остатки спокойствия, приветствовала его и устраивалась напротив.

– Милое место, – Кобб начал с дежурной фразы.

– Да, я здесь была всего лишь раз.

Единственный раз, когда она была в этом кафе, запомнился ей надолго, так как перед тем, как остановиться здесь, она провела целую ночь в его доме, наедине с разбитым и несчастным Коббом. Ей пришлось проделать большую работу, но она все-таки смогла убедить его полететь в Париж и показаться специалистам. После нескольких часов непрерывных разговоров, убеждений, просьб и даже приказов, она чувствовала себя полностью опустошенной и хотела немного передохнуть перед тем, как направиться в аэропорт. Она остановила такси возле первого попавшегося кафе, где просидела около двух часов, приводя мысли в порядок и справляясь с усталостью.

Теперь, в этом самом кафе ей предстояло улаживать последствия своих поступков.

– Ты хотела поговорить, – ему явно хотелось поскорее перейти к сути вопроса.

Ариадна кивнула:

– Да. Я много думала над тем, что скажу тебе. Это очень сложно, и ты должен постараться понять меня. Помнишь, я рассказывала о том, как Мол напала на меня в первый раз? Я построила целое место из воспоминаний, и ее проекция вырвалась из твоего подсознания.

– Ты была возмущена, я помню.

– Возмущена? – Ариадна ухмыльнулась. – Не то слово. Я была просто в бешенстве.

– Сложно представить тебя в таком состоянии.

– И все же, это правда. Потом, как ты уже знаешь, я вернулась и согласилась работать с тобой, но мысль о том, что ты скрываешь что-то опасное, и, возможно, нездоровое, не покидала меня. Я всегда наблюдала за тобой, но пока мы были не подключены к машине, ничего особенного ты не делал. Как я могла строить для человека, который берет на дело других людей, а сам страдает неуравновешенностью и какими-то внутренними разногласиями?

Она положила руки на стол, сцепив пальцы в замок и глубоко дыша.

– Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь тебя винить, – успокаивающе сказал Доминик, накрывая ее руки своей ладонью.

– Это еще не все, – едва справляясь со страхом, выдохнула Ариадна, казалось, даже не заметившая его движения – дальше было еще хуже. Так как я не могла понять тебя в реальной жизни, пришлось идти за тобой в сон. К этому времени ты уже рассказал мне о том, что знали все остальные. О том, что тебя обвиняют в убийстве жены. Ты и так казался мне странным, а после этого…

– Я понимаю, все в порядке.

– Ты подключался к PASIV самостоятельно. Я знала об этом, и дождавшись, когда ты останешься один, пошла следом за тобой. То, что я увидела, шокировало меня. Ты жил воспоминаниями, сконструировав сон в несколько этажей, соединенных лифтом.

Доминик помнил грязные кнопки лифта, решетчатую дверь и Мол, вцепившуюся в металлические ободки, кричащую ему о том, что он предал ее. Теперь ему стало ясно, откуда был этот фрагмент воспоминаний, который иногда даже снился ему по ночам.

– Там, на одном из этажей, я заметила товарный поезд. Я еще не знала, к чему он относится, но именно его алогичность и заставила меня запомнить его. Этот же самый поезд врезался в дорожное полотно на первом уровне, когда мы были погружены в подсознание Фишера. Так я поняла, что именно ты стал причиной этого сбоя. Мне тогда в первый и последний раз досталось от Артура, но я тебя не выдала.

– Спасибо.

– Не стоит. Я просто хотела поговорить с тобой. И ты все мне рассказал. О том, как вы застряли в лимбе на пятьдесят лет. О том, как Мол скрыла правду, которую когда-то знала, но предпочла забыть.

– Дальше можешь не продолжать.

Это было ужасно. Кобб еще никогда не чувствовал такой дикой смеси ощущений. Здесь было все – страх, волнение, беспокойство. Его тайна была известна постороннему человеку, почти незнакомой женщине. Она держала в своих ручонках нити его преступления, и при желании, могла управлять им как марионеткой. Что если она начнет его шантажировать? Формально все обвинения сняты – он избежал тюрьмы и позора, но в глубине души он знал о том, что вина за смерть любимой жены лежит на нем. И, как выяснилось, об этом знал не только он.

– И потом, после того, как мы были вынуждены опуститься в лимб для того, чтобы отыскать погибшего Фишера, ты рассказал некоторые подробности. Хотя то, что идея о нереальности мира принадлежала тебе, я узнала лишь от Мол.

– И что ты собираешься с этим делать? – глядя на нее почти со злостью, спросил Кобб.

Ариадна отшатнулась и ее руки выскользнули из-под его ладони. Он что, считает, что она может воспользоваться этой ситуацией в своих целях?

– Ты поэтому обманывала меня? Делала вид, что мы не знакомы? – Доминик подался вперед, опираясь локтями о стол. – Знаешь, это ведь сразу показалось мне подозрительным. Здесь я не раз встречал людей, которые заговаривали со мной, утверждали, что мы знакомы. «Разве ты не помнишь меня?» - этот вопрос успел надоесть мне. А ты пряталась за Артура, сторонилась меня, и пока я не прижал тебя к стенке, даже не собиралась рассказывать о том, что знаешь меня уже несколько лет.

Она непонимающе смотрела на Кобба, лицо которого внезапно поменяло выражение, и из внимательного и сосредоточенного стало почти разъяренным.

– Если бы я хотела извлечь из тебя выгоду, я бы сделала это уже давно. Мне ничего не нужно, неужели ты еще не понял?

Она едва удержалась от слов: «Мне вообще ничего от тебя не нужно», но вовремя затормозила.

– Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал о том, что я тоже в курсе всех твоих тайн, касающихся Мол. Даже Артур ничего не знает. Господи, неужели ты думаешь, что я желаю тебе зла? Я впускаю тебя в свой дом, хотя и знаю о том, что ты далеко не так безобиден, как кажется на первый взгляд. Я знаю, что ты затащил всю свою рабочую группу в сон без возможности покинуть его и остаться в здравом уме. Больше того, мне известно, какому именно риску ты подверг всех нас, но я ни в чем не виню тебя. И после этого ты сразу же начинаешь меня в чем-то обвинять?

Он молча слушал ее, и его глаза постепенно остывали. Ариадна внимательно смотрела на него, улавливая малейшие изменения, и с каждым словом, понимая, что ее слова достигают цели.

– Я был неправ, – в конце концов, сказал он. – Я просто шокирован тем, насколько далеко зашло наше общение.

– Хорошо, я все понимаю. Ты не должен думать, что когда-нибудь я стану шантажировать тебя. Ты наш друг, единственный человек, которого мы впустили в свою семью.

Теперь он думал о другом. Долгие годы мысль о том, что, возможно, у него никогда не будет настоящих друзей, терзала его. Артур, без сомнений, был близким ему человеком, но Доминик не знал, как подействует на него правда, если когда-нибудь она прорвется наружу. Что скажут те, кто считает его невиновным? Будут ли они продолжать общаться с ним? Фактически он был убийцей и манипулятором.

И вот, перед ним находилась молодая женщина, которая знала обо всем, но все равно продолжала с ним общаться. Она действительно была права – двери ее дома были открыты для него в любое время. Ариадна рискнула подпустить его к своему ребенку, которого любит больше всего на свете. Это ли не самый высокий знак доверия?

– Прости меня, – почти шепотом попросил он. – Прости, я не хотел тебя обижать.

– Забудь, – она с трудом выдавила из себя улыбку. – Все в порядке.

***

Джо, не привыкший разлучаться с мамой, с радостью встретил ее и сразу же попросился на руки. Он отказывался покидать ее до тех пор, пока они не пришли домой, и только после того, как увидел Артура, покорно опустился на пол.

Ариадна не ожидала, что муж будет ждать ее в гостиной. До его возвращения еще было время, и она надеялась, что успеет приготовить ужин, но Артур сидел в кресле, и его настроение было явно не самым радужным.

– Артур? Что случилось?

– Где ты была? – он поднял на нее воспаленные глаза.

– Ты пьян?

Даже стоя в дверях, она почувствовала, что он действительно пьян. Раньше с ним такого не случалось, и теперь она ощущала себя как маленькая девочка, которую застали за кражей конфет. У него не было причин напиваться, если только он не узнал о том, что она встречалась с Коббом за его спиной.

– Да, есть немного, – признался он. – Но ты не должна бояться.

Она рискнула подойти к нему и коснуться его руки. Он отреагировал так бурно, что она даже растерялась. Схватив ее ладонь обеими руками, он поднес ее к своим губам и замер на несколько секунд.

– Что случилось? Милый, с тобой…

– Я стерилен, Ариадна.

– Что? – она не могла поверить тому, что только что услышала.

– Я стерилен. У меня не может быть детей. Никогда.

Влада, эту главу я писала думая о тебе. Спасибо за то, что ты есть.


	13. Chapter 13

– Теперь Джо, наш единственный ребенок, так и останется один.

Они лежали без сна уже второй час.

– Милый, постарайся уснуть, – мягко сказала Ариадна, положив руку ему на грудь.

– Я не могу.

– Попытайся, – настаивала она.

– Я не хочу. Как я могу успокоиться, если сегодня выяснилось, что у меня вообще никогда не будет детей? Ты вышла замуж за человека, неспособного дать тебе ребенка, которого ты так хочешь.

– Я действительно хочу второго ребенка, но это абсолютно ничего не значит, если только этот факт доставляет тебе боль.

– Ребенка хочу и я. Хотел.

Она передвинулась ближе и обняла его.

– Я чувствую себя неполноценным, – признался он. – Словно я чем-то болен. Они сказали, что с этим ничего нельзя сделать.

Ариадна лишь крепче обняла мужа и закрыла глаза. Его боль и растерянность передавались и ей, она могла чувствовать это почти на физическом уровне.

– Для меня нет лучше мужчины, чем ты.

– Ты просто утешаешь меня. Я пуст, как продырявленная бочка, которая ни на что не годна.

– Не нужно так себя корить за то, в чем нет твоей вины, Артур. Счастье заключается не только в том, чтобы иметь детей.

– Разве ты не понимаешь? У нас никогда не будет ребенка. Никогда.

Она знала, что даже притом, что Артур никогда этого не говорил, он всегда хотел своего собственного ребенка. Он любил Джо, как только мог, он заботился о нем лучше, чем это делают прочие родные отцы и ни в чем ее не упрекал. Он обещал ей, что никогда не будет задавать вопросов о биологическом отце Джо, и он честно держал свое слово. Однако в глубине души он надеялся, что когда-нибудь в их семье появится ребенок, который будет похож на них обоих. Малыш, в жилах которого будет течь и его кровь.

– Я знаю, – тихо ответила она. – Никогда – страшное слово. Но нам придется смириться и с этим.

– Знаешь, завтра я встану, соберусь и пойду на работу. Нет, правда, я продолжу жить, как ни в чем не бывало, и рано или поздно перестану жалеть о том, что узнал сегодня днем. Но сейчас даже не проси меня успокоиться.

– Хорошо, не буду. Сегодня ты хочешь утонуть в этой депрессии, и это твое право. Можно мне сделать это вместе с тобой? – грустно улыбаясь, спросила она.

– Если не боишься.

Они еще некоторое время полежали молча, думая об одном и том же. Артур знал, что она не требует от него, чтобы он любил Джо как своего собственного сына. Он даже не знал, кто отец этого мальчика. Однако того, что этот ребенок был рожден любимой женщиной, было достаточно для того, чтобы он любил его всем сердцем. И все же, ему хотелось, чтобы у него был еще один ребенок, которого тоже родила бы она. Жизнь казалась такой прекрасной – у него было все, о чем он только мог мечтать. Любимая женщина каждый день ждала его в доме, который они выбрали вместе. Работа, которая давала ему ощущение надежности. Очаровательный мальчик, который называл его отцом. И до тех пор, пока они не решили, что пора родить второго малыша, он даже не подозревал, что это счастье было неполным. Мысль о втором ребенке была настолько завораживающей, что потерять эту мечту казалось невосполнимой утратой. Теперь ему казалось странным то, что когда-то он и не думал о том, чтобы заводить детей.

– Артур, – после долгого молчания, заговорила Ариадна – ты не спишь?

– Да, родная, я все еще не сплю.

– Можно я кое о чем тебя спрошу?

– Конечно.

Она перевернулась на живот и устроившись поудобнее, вновь прислонилась к его груди. Артур любил ощущать тепло ее тела.

– Почему ты решил начать обследование без меня? Мы договорились, что вместе сделаем это.

Он вздохнул. Что он мог ответить ей? Это было непросто, тем более, сейчас.

– Я подозревал, что дело во мне. Ты уже родила Джо, так что проблем с фертильностью, если только они не приобретенные, у тебя быть не может. Я не хотел, чтобы ты проходила через все эти унизительные процедуры без лишней надобности.

– Разве они унизительны?

– Если бы ты видела, какими сочувствующими взглядами одаривают тех, кто выходит на этаже центра планирования семьи, ты бы поняла, о чем я говорю.

– По крайней мере, ты не был бы один, когда они тебе сообщили об этом.

– Ничего страшного, я выжил, – Артур улыбнулся впервые за этот вечер и провел рукой по ее волосам.

– Спасибо тебе, – она улыбнулась в ответ. – Спасибо, что подумал обо мне.

– Разве я мог поступить иначе? Ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю.

Нет, она этого не знала. Каждый раз, когда он совершал определенные поступки, дарил подарки и проявлял заботу о ней, она не могла воспринимать это как должное. Ей всегда казалось, что она не заслуживает такой любви от человека, который женился на ней, когда она носила чужого ребенка. И каждый раз, его решения, показывавшие, как велика его любовь, приводили ее в смущение. Вероятно, ей никогда не удалось бы узнать, насколько сильно он ее любит.

– И я люблю тебя, – она передвинулась чуть выше и поцеловала его.

Ариадну несколько расстраивало то, что она практически всегда говорила эти слова в ответ, не успевая сказать их первой. Казалось, будто она не может говорить о своих чувствах открыто.

– Ты останешься жить с человеком, который не может иметь детей?

Ариадне казалось очень странным, что у него вообще возникают такие вопросы.

– А ты догадайся, – тихонько рассмеялась она.

– Ничего в голову не приходит, – упрямствовал Артур.

– Конечно, останусь. Это единственный мужчина, которого я люблю. Ну, если не считать Джо.

– И ты простишь ему это?

Вместо ожидаемого ответа, она вдруг ударила его по груди кулаком.

– Что за глупые вопросы? – почти обиженно спросила она.

– Для меня это очень важно, – Артур потер ладонью место, которое она только что ударила, и Ариадна виновато погладила его по руке.

– Я уже говорила, что это не твоя вина, так что мне не за что тебя прощать. Ты и Джо – все, чем я дорожу, разве я могу отречься от кого-то из вас? Я знаю, тебе известно многое обо мне, но одного ты точно не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, какой была моя жизнь до встречи с тобой.

Она не имела в виду самую первую встречу. В то время она была абсолютно счастлива и довольна жизнью. Когда они встретились во второй раз, ее неприятности только начинались, и она все еще не чувствовала себя одинокой. Сейчас она говорила о том дне, когда он возник на пороге ее дома, из которого она почти не выходила целых три месяца. Тогда ей казалось, что ее жизнь разрушена и не подлежит восстановлению, но появился Артур и собрал все кусочки воедино, показав ей, что будущее не так ужасно, как она себе его представляла.

– Я обязана тебе всем, что у меня есть.

– Нет, это я тебе обязан, потому что ты и есть вся моя жизнь. А теперь я буду должен тебе еще больше.

В другой комнате спал малютка Джо, который еще не знал о том, какую роль ему предстоит сыграть в дальнейших событиях. Его родители, умиротворенные и спокойные после долгого разговора, тоже уснули. До утра в доме было тихо и спокойно.


End file.
